Vinctum Pro Infinitio
by bloodlinewriters
Summary: Hermione and Draco are back at Hogwarts for their eighth year. When violent murders are pinned on them and a spell binds them together does the whole world fall around them? Or do they actually manage to fall for each other? P.S. Ignores the Hp7 Epilogue
1. Hogwarts, A History

**Disclaimer: I wish we owned Harry Potter but sadly, we don't.  
><strong>

**Sharcele**

Chapter One:

My head was reeling as I resisted the urge to cry out in frustration. I clutched the heart-shaped locket that rested on the base of my neck, it was a gift from my parents during our last Christmas together.

My parents. The last news that I've heard about them was that they haven't been located yet. Sucks for me, doesn't it?

As I sat on a boulder, I barely regarded the darkening skies. I wasn't that bothered by the fact that it was about to rain. I had millions of problems and by the looks of things, nobody can or will help me solve them. Let's start off with one of my biggest and worst problems. The person that hates me, Ronald.

If you want to make it shorter then, Ron.

I knew he had quite a temper, I also knew that he could be nastier than Ginny, but I never expected him to lash out like that.

Who knows how much damage he would've inflicted on the burrow if Harry hadn't restrained him.

But then again Harry paid the price.

Well it wasn't actually a price in the form of money. It was more like he paid the price in the form of a broken nose and a blackened-eye.

I admit, It was all my fault, but who can blame me? I just thought that by breaking up with Ron, I was setting him free. I mean, I wasn't completely happy with him and it was clear that he wasn't happy with me either so I did what any sensible woman would have done, I broke his heart.

But that was a month ago, surely Ron wouldn't be that mad at me anymore considering that we did share a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. True, he would repeatedly glare at me when he thought I wasn't looking but that doesn't exactly mean he's still mad, right?

I pounded a fist against my head as I scolded myself mentally. I had the sudden urge to bang my head against a concrete wall until it bled crimson red, thick drops of blood. I'm sure that would be quite satisfying, considering that my brain actually needs a good blow, preferably one that would induce pain and suffering, before it starts functioning properly.

I slowly made my way towards the castle, my robes billowing behind me as I walked, when I heard the distant sound of flapping wings; I spun around to find an owl with pure white feathers and an angled beak making it's way towards me. I knew that owl, it was Professor McGonagall's owl, Dionysus.

It hastily dropped an injudiciously wrapped letter on the ground in front of me before it flapped its wings again and headed towards the direction it came from. I grumbled under my breath before picking up the letter and opening it.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Your company is requisite. Please meet me in my office after supposedly receiving this letter. The password for the gargoyle is 'chatte'. We will be expecting you Ms. Granger._

_Professor McGonagall_

I arched an eyebrow curiously. Professor McGonagall isn't the type of person who would owl someone in the middle of a meal time just so she could discuss the latest fashionable robes on the market.

In fact, she doesn't really owl anyone unless it's completely important.

"So much for my depression session" I groaned

As I walked towards the direction of the towers I let my thoughts drift off to fairy land. I just hoped that the meeting wouldn't take that long. I had a misery meeting with myself to attend.

* * *

><p>I whispered the password to the gargoyle statue and it jumped to the side. I stepped on the spiral stone staircase and rode it all the way to the highly polished oak doors with the entrance closing behind me.<p>

I knocked on the brass knocker that was a shape of a griffin three times before a tall, rather severe-looking woman, with black hair opened the oak doors. She was wearing an emerald green robe, a pointed hat, and she wore a prim expression on her face. Slytherin colors huh? Who would have thought that the Head of the Gryffindor house would ever wear something in Slytherin's house colors.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall" I said politely. She ushered me into the room and closed the door behind us. My breath caught and I found myself incapable of movement. I simply couldn't move for I was smitten by the sight before me.

The oak doors opened into a large and beautiful circular room with windows, at least one of which faced east with a view of some of the mountains surrounding the castle. I snapped out of my trance, not because Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as she sat behind her enormous desk, but because I felt the spine-chilling feeling that someone was watching me.

I twisted my head a little to the side and had the greatest, most annoying, shock of my entire life! Well, to be perfectly honest, I haven't even lived half of my life yet but still, at that moment It felt like the greatest shock that I would ever experience in my life.

Draco Malfoy was staring at me as if he was drilling a pencil through my skull. He smirked at me before pulling on one of the corners of his mouth to utter my surname.

"Granger" he uttered, looking highly amused. His sleek white-blond hair was slicked back, giving me a good view of his stormy gray eyes and his pale face.

He appeared quite thinner than usual, there were dark shadows under his eyes and his skin had a slight grayish color to them. He was wearing his usual Slytherin robes and he was smirking that awful smirk of his right at me.

"Good evening ferret face" I said, sarcasm mixed with hatred and anguish dripped from my words.

"What do you think makes the evening so good?" he retorted with a dashing, debonair smile in place.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and conjured up a wooden chair, similar to that of Malfoy's

"I trust you both have received my owls. I also suppose that you know I have called you here for a reason." She started when Malfoy interrupted her rudely

"Clearly Professor since you would have no other reason to give your password away to a mudblood"

I scowled at him and he gave me an innocent look that would've been convincing if not for the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Please restrain yourselves so we may discuss the matter at hand" the Professor scoffed. "I have appointed both of you as the heads"

I looked at Malfoy and he looked right back at me. I saw something pass through his face and that was when my brain suddenly registered what Professor McGonagall straight-forwardly said.

Malfoy and I bolted from our seats.

"What?!" we shrieked at the same time. "My apologies for not informing you earlier, since I had chosen different heads I never had the time to owl you before that the heads I originally appointed have certain problems to deal with, causing them to be unable to take their eighth year" she explained with an apologetic look gracing her face.

Head Girl. I've always dreamed of being the head girl but if that means that I had to breath and share the same oxygen with—with that—thing! Then I would gladly plot my own death, I'd even arrange the funeral myself.

I sat back down, trying to regain my composure. Malfoy was still standing with his head held high. "Professor McGonagall, I am deeply honored to be head boy but at least pick a better head girl" he said with both his palms flat on the Headmistress' desk. I rolled my eyes at his stunningly horrendous ego. "Sod off Malfoy!" I hissed, standing up and managing to topple down the chair that I was sitting on.

"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you that Ms. Granger is the best. Her grades are the best in your year and I think that making both of you the heads will promote house unity among the students" the petulant Headmistress claimed

"Isn't there any other person who can take her place?" Malfoy pleaded "Uh, one question Malfoy" I started, anger boiling deep down in my veins "Are you five years of age, no, better question, are you an imbecile?" I laughed at the fury clouding his eyes as he paled.

"If you do not shut your mouth Granger, believe me, a head WILL roll" he threatened For a moment I forgot that the Headmistress was standing right there with us. Just one fleeting moment but that, I guess, was enough.

"Yes, you do that, seeing as it's the only thing you've ever been good at you vile murderer!" I scowled. Malfoy went silent. "You think I had a choice Granger" his cool demeanor was slowly peeling off, bit by bit. "I didn't have a choice you stupid mudblood!" he shrieked.

I raised my wand as he raised his. I'm was ready to use an 'unforgivable' on him, "Petrificus Totalus" The headmistress suddenly exclaimed, shocking me down to my core. "After I release you from this spell I want you both to sit down and hear me out. If you ever act like children again I will see to it that you will get the PROPER punishment" there was a hint of utter malevolence in her voice. She lifted the spell and as told, Malfoy and I both sat down with a loud thump, Malfoy because he managed to sit on his chair and me because I had completely forgotten that I had knocked my chair to the floor in my fury.

I blushed crimson red and fixed myself up, along with my chair and my robes.

"You two will work together for the unity of the houses. You will share the heads' dorm which consists of one bathroom, two bedrooms and a common room. If I ever hear of the Heads misbehaving I will. . ."

"See to it that we get the proper punishment. We know, we know" Malfoy interrupted her statement, rudely. The headmistress glared at him "Now, you may both go. Your trunks are already in your assigned rooms, please proceed there and I shall make the announcement tomorrow" Professor McGonagall waved us away.

I stood up, groggily. I felt as if I was signing my own death certificate.

As the gargoyle statue closed the entrance, I stared at Malfoy as he headed for the dungeons, probably to the Slytherin common room to cool off. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and I shrieked in surprise.

I spun around to face the person who shocked my life out of me. It was Ron.

He looked hesitant, as if he didn't want to be there in the first place. He scratched a spot behind his neck, which was what he usually did when he was nervous or upset. I just hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Ron?"I asked, clearly baffled by the fact that he was still standing there. "Hermione, can we talk" he said, I looked up to meet his heavy gaze. His red hair covered his face which gave me the disadvantage of being unable to read his expression. He was wearing his robes, his black sneakers peeking out from beneath them.

"Hm.. Yeah sure" I said, half-alarmed and half-nervous. "Look Hermione, I know that you're guilty about hurting me and I'm not going to lie, it really was your fault" He started.

"At first I was mad at you for not seeing the potential that we had, we would've been something much more but then again I thought back and realized that it was your loss, anyway" He stopped, clearly out of breath. After taking a few gulps of air he finally finished what he was about to say "I forgive you"

"What?" I asked, still puzzled. "I forgive you, blimey, were you always this deaf?" I felt a jolt of annoyance when he said this but I gave him a hug, anyway.

"Thank You Ron" I said, smiling slightly. Although Ron was a completely conceited git I didn't mind. All I cared about was that I had my best friend back and that he wasn't mad at me anymore.

He wrapped his arms around me hesitantly "So we're friends then?" he asked. "Always" I answered and gave him a grin at him. He chuckled softly then let go of me slowly. He laughed, a sort of nervous laugh. It was cold and unlike him. His laugh didn't twinkle in his eyes like it did before. I had a feeling that something was wrong but I pushed it aside because what mattered at that moment was that I had my best friend back.

"Well come on then, I'll walk you to the heads' dorm" He grabbed my hand roughly as he strode aong the corridors, dragging me behind him.

"How did you know?" I inquired, curiously. "Well. I- I. Well. You see I-I have my-my sources" he stumbled out but I couldn't care less, Ron was my friend and he would never lie to me. "I'm glad we're friends again" I said and we started walking hand-in-hand towards the heads' dorms, leaving behind the pitter patter of our shoes as it collided on the stone pavement.

I knocked furiously at the door. "Malfoy let me in!" I screamed.

As promised, Ron walked me to the heads' dorm and after sharing goofy grins he left me standing there, normally he wouldn't have, like before but I waved it off thinking that I was just being paranoid.

I was about to whisper the password to the portrait of a little girl and a little boy holding hands when realization dawned on me that I didn't know what the password was! I assumed that Malfoy was already inside since I felt the very presence of a slithering snake.

"So anxious to sleep near my awesome marvelous presence now are we, Granger?" Malfoy smirked, stepping outside of the portrait. I pushed past him took my time to examine our common room.

Our common room was decorated with scarlet and emerald tapestries, which were hung on the walls. The tapestries depicted witches and wizards, who I assumed were previous head boys and head girls. In the center of the room were two armchairs adjacent to one another, one of which was plush red while the other was verdigris green. A window looked out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominated one of the walls. The whole room was obviously themed 'house unity' if you ask me.

I turned to face a literally fuming ferret clad in emerald green boxers. Merlin! He looked like a teapot. Suddenly I had the urge to sing a certain muggle nursery rhyme that my mum had taught me when I was the age of five. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout" I began to sing. Malfoy looked at me incredulously "Here is my handle and here is my stout" I sang to annoy the ferret.

"Annoyed that I ignored you when I walked in, Malfoy?" Hermione teased.

"Not, really. I knew you were still too fazed about your latest snog session with the ferret" Draco shot back with a triumphant look.

"Oh, shut up you-you disgusting ferret! And put some clothes on for Pete's sake!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. "Me? Me? You're the one who needs to SHUT UP! You SODDING MUDBLOOD! Regarding the thing with what I'm wearing you have no right to judge me since I own myself!" he yelled "Judge you? JUDGE Y-O-U? I assure you that I did nothing of the sort you pitiful little snake!" I spat.

He began blabbing on about how I was going to die for talking to a pureblood like that. I, on the other hand, simply tuned him out.

"Are you listening to me? I…" I rushed to where he was, intending to put my hands around his neck and just... twist! Twist until his eyes pop out and his breath comes in short, shallow gasps.

I stopped short when I was hit by his scent. It was tantalizing and sweet. It smelled like... It smelled like... I was tempted to sniff him but somehow I knew that he would take that in a seriously disgusting, and perverted way.

"_Silencio_!" I flicked my wand instead and he realized that he couldn't exactly hear himself speaking.

I stormed to the room, which was pretty obvious since my initials were plastered on the door (I don't know if it was my initials or if it was supposed to mean 'head girl')I looked back at Malfoy and said "_Aguamenti_" then a jet of water shot out from the tip of my wand. Oh I remembered he was wearing boxers alright. That would teach him to dress up properly next time we see each other.

I ran inside my room and closed the door behind me, thankful that I didn't get to see the effects of my spell. I leaned on the door, breathing heavily. I felt a smile inching on my lips. I've never felt more satisfied before.

That would teach him alright. I stood up and walked over to my bed, I heaved myself on it, too tired to unpack. Too tired for anything but sleep.

My hands shot up to my neck, I habit I had before falling asleep, and realized something. Something was missing.

It took a moment for me to register what exactly was missing but when I did I felt myself break down.

My locket was missing.


	2. An Unexpected Prophecy

An Unexpected Prophecy

Draco's POV

* * *

><p>I walk back to my bedroom, my hair disheveled and wet and my mood, practically down the drain. With a flick of my wand my hair dries and with closed eyes, I walk blindly to my bed when I hit my toe on the chest in front of my bed. How lucky can I get? I let out a frustrated sigh. I open my eyes to find blood staining my feet. Looks like I injured myself, <em>again.<em> I have been careless these past few days, walking into walls, tripping on my own and now hurting myself. And now it seems as if I'm about to lose my grasp on reality. I flop down on my bed feeling the warmth of the covers seeping through my skin. _This is just stress._ I tell myself. I take a peek at my new room. It has green walls with silver linings. I see a polished oak desk with a matching straight-backed chair at the right side of my room beside a large oval window giving me a stunning view of the lake and the mountains beyond. My four-poster bed seems to be made of cherry wood. I notice that my covers are made of silk. A creamy beige underneath a dark green silk patterned with silver snakes. Not bad. I'm used to more extravagance but this will do. I stand up slowly as not to put too much pressure on my injured foot. I approach the window and I remember home. Home. Do I still have a home? Once again, I sigh. The green grass where I used to play Quidditch with Theo and Blaise, the black polished marble walls, the Ball Room where I held so many of my Christmas breaks with my family, all of those gone. In formality, there but the essence? Gone. Corrupted by the Dark Lord. My family made prostitutes by his dirty works. Finally, I have something to thank Potter for. Vocally, I would never thank him for finally killing the madman but maybe a silent thank you would be fine. I look out onto the sky and memories of my father flood my mind. There were times when he was actually a father to me. He would teach me Quidditch or how to duel. That was before You-Know-Who came back. Now, he is but a criminal on trial in front of the whole of the Wizengamot deciding shall he die a miserable death or forever rot in Azkaban. I'm hopimg for the former. He deserves it. He killed so many families pureblood, mudblood, or muggle. He tortured to please his master. He is a demon. I remember the times he'd beat me up. Screaming at the top of his lungs how unworthy I am to carry our name. _His _name. Yet my mother loved him. And she loves him still. My mother who sacrificed so much for me. My mother who mourned me the day I took the Dark Mark. She smiled. Pretended to celebrate but I saw underneath that beautiful smile of hers. She hated it as I. She does not deserve this; my mother whom I love dearly.

I shake my head. _No. This won't do._ I say to myself. I cannot lose of what little self control I have left within me. Involuntarily, I climb back to the covers, feeling warmth thaw my skin. I hate it how I'm always cold. I sink deeper under the comforter praying, _Tomorrow. Tomorrow please be kinder. _

I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping and for a moment I feel as I'm back at the manor. As if the last seven years of my existence were just a rotten dream. But I know better and the thought of school brings me back from my reverie. I sit up and stretch my muscles. I grab my robe on the way to the bathroom. I open the painting of two lovers sitting underneath a tree that serves as the door to the bathroom. From the scent of vanilla and strawberries and the steam coming from the shower I assume Granger has already woken up. I inhale deeply. _Mmmm. Vanilla and strawberries. _Wait. What? I feel sickened by this. I just _inhaled_ the scent of a _mudblood_. I really am going mad. I fill the pool beside the shower with water. It only takes seconds to fill the pool and I pour in my own scent, chocolate and apples. I take a shower and then dip in the pool. After I have done a few short laps considering the pool isn't that big I towel myself and I put on my towel, preparing to leave the room. I don't want to be late since it is the first day of classes. As I open the portrait hole I hear a gasp. I look up to see Granger already in her uniform and a slight pinkish tinge staining her cheeks. I look around and notice that I'm only half covered with my towel and naked at the upper half. I feel a blush of my own starting and heating my cheeks. I quickly summon my robe and silently curse myself for being daft enough to leave the bathroom half covered when fully aware that at any moment Granger could appear. "Still staring I see," I say knowing that soon enough silence would creep in from our embarrassment and that would be pretty awkward. She stiffens before narrowing her eyes warily at me as if at any moment I would become something dangerous. Well, basically I am dangerous considering my…record.

"I am _not._" She says, her blush becoming redder.

"Well then. Go on. Get lost." I say turning my back to her. I start to walk.

"You can't tell me what to do ferret." I cringe at the memory. No _one_ has called me that in two years. And I will not hear about it again. I pause as I slowly turn to face her.

"No. I can't," I say, disgust lacing my words. "But if you do not get your ass out of here I would assume that you do like what you see you disgusting, filthy little mudblood!" I spat at her. Her hands turned to fists as she took her wand from her pocket; her eyes probably seeing red. I take a step back as I non-verbally disarm her and I catch her wand in my hands. I'd probably end up in the hospital wing if I don't. I can see she's surprised. She approaches me and I take another step back. This could be third year all over again but instead she lays out her palms at me and says, "My wand please." This shocks me. She has never been this polite with me.

"I cannot trust you that you will not harm me." I say gripping her wand tightly. I know non-verbal magic but that would be too exhausting. "You can trust me," says Granger. "I doubt that." Still I hand over her wand. She takes it back before looking at me in the eye and say, "You have a rotten attitude."

"Glad you noticed." I say evenly. I look at her in the eye. I never knew she had chocolate brown eyes.

"You are a pompous, presumptuous, arrogant, egotistical, selfish and ungrateful." She says fiercely.

"_Selfish_? You think I'm selfish? You have no idea what I have done for other people!" I spat out. "If I was selfish then you, your weasel and scarhead wouldn't be here! I've helped your Order capture countless Death Eaters-" "For your safety!" she says interrupting me but I go on, her face a violent shade of purple. "I only joined to keep my mother safe!" I scream. Somehow, her expression softens but I can still see unbelief on her face. "You know what," I say taking a step towards her. "You're not even worth this." And with that I storm off into my room without giving her a second glance. How dare she? Accuse me like that without even knowing what I have done to save numerous lives! That _mudblood_! I give out an angry grunt. Why am I being affected by this? Ugh. I look up to see a painting I had not noticed yesterday of a knight riding a black horse at the top of my bed's headboard. He peered at me curiously before speaking. "Woman troubles?" the knight asked. "As if." I snort. I hurriedly put on my uniform and robes knowing that if I don't get a move on I won't be having breakfast. After magically gelling my hair to perfection, I sprayed on my perfume. I check myself on the mirror and after deeming myself presentable, I run out of my room. I'm about to open the portrait hole when I hear a sizzling sound. I turn around to the smell of toast, bacon and hot blueberry muffins. I curiously follow the smell and I find myself in a small room that seems to be a miniature kitchen. There is a marble counter in the middle made of polished oak and a sink in the middle. The walls were midnight blue and the floor was made of white carpet. There are glass cabinets on the far side of the room. I enter the room when I hear a cough from behind. I immediately turn around to see _her_ facing me. Her eyes not meeting mine but instead she stared straight on. "There's food on the counter," she says still not looking at me which is fine. "Professor McGonagall said that we should be patrolling together tonight." She continues. I grab a muffin and start to exit when she grabs my arm. I stiffen at the feeling. _This mudblood's got guts. _I say to myself. I don't move and I think she knows she made a wrong move and she lets go of my arm. "Look," she began. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ha-" she continues but I interrupt her. "Forget about it mudblood," I start to walk. "And stop pestering me." I leave her once more. I sigh. Couldn't I just a have a day where no one bothers me? I summon my books and with that I go to class.

My prayers, unfortunately, were not answered. It's only the first day of class and the professors are already giving out loads of homework. And here I am onto my next subject. Potions with the Gryffindors. And I'm late. Thanks to a certain bushy haired filth who managed to arrive before me. She's already seated and I glare at her drilling holes at the back of her head. She will pay. I find my seat between Blaise and Theo, two of the handful of people I trust my life with. I stalk my way to them praying Merlin that Slughorn won't notice my absence. I succeed and I sit between the two of them. I can see that the Gryffindorks are staring at me. I glare, challenging them to expose me. No one speaks. I take out my Potions book when Blaise taps my shoulders. I look at him. "Where were you this morning?" he asks. Slughorn stands up from his desk. "You weren't at your bed last evening. Where'd you go?" Theo says on my left. It's comforting that they care but really? I can manage well by myself. "I'll explain later." Is all I say. I see Slughorn peeling his eyes from our Potions book and gave us all a big smile. "Good morning students!" Slughorn said cheerily. I roll my eyes. There is nothing good about this morning. "A new year is coming our way and so is a new beginning. So I have decided to start this term with a year-long project." I groan. Don't get me wrong. I'm a great potioneer. It's just that it's only the first day of term and a project is suddenly shoved in our face. I look around to see the unhappy faces of my fellow students. "I will be putting you in pairs and I expect that everyone will participate." He said pointedly to Weasel. Apparently only Granger does the work. "Your project will be to make your own potion." He said excitedly. He seems to be the only excited person in the room. Well, also Granger. "I will be assigning you in groups of two." Slughorn took out a fishbowl with scraps of paper rolled tightly. "To make it fair, the ladies will be picking their partners from this bowl." I'm praying it will not be some Gryffindor. Please. The girls start picking. Some giving flirty winks to me, Blaise and Theo and some giggling ridiculously with no apparent reason. After every girl has picked their mystery partner, they were to say the names out loud and stand by next to them. "Let us start with Ms. Patil please." Slughorn said rocking on the balls of his feet with excitement. "Finnigan, Seamus." Patil says and a whole bunch of girls start to giggle. "Ms. Parkinson, please." Slughorn say. Pansy slowly opens her piece of paper, her eyes on me. She looks at the paper and shock replaces her smile for a moment then disgust, making her pug-ish looks even more pug-ish. She looks like she's about to gag.

"We-Weasly."

I look over to the Weasel and I see that his ears has turned pink to orange to red making him look as if his ears are on fire. I put on a smirk. This might be fun after all. After a lot of wolf whistling and jeering, it was time for the G category.

"Ms. Greengrass."

"Nott." says Daphne with a slight blush. I poke Theo at the ribs and he curses at me. I can tell that he's blushing even if he's trying to hide it. They've been fancying each other since fifth year but their too proud to admit it. We are Slytherins. I wolf whistle nonetheless.

"Ms. Granger."

I turn to the mudblood as she opens her piece of parchment steadily when a grim expression overtakes her face.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Bloody hell. I narrow my eyes at her as if this is her fault. No. I _will_ not have her as my partner. Eerie silence fills the room and I look at Granger angrily then at Slughorn whose face is grim; back to Granger and to Slughorn.

"Professor," I began. "You cannot possibly allow me to associate with a _mudblood_!" I spat at her.

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" screamed someone from behind me. I turn around to see Weasley approaching me his wand pointed at my heart. I disarm him but he still stalks towards me. "YOU SAY SORRY TO HER YOU DESPI—" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he throws a punch at me in which I easily dodge. He takes a step back his face a purple plum. He takes a swing back at me and I hear the Slytherins cheering, "Fight, fight, fight!" Above it all, I can hear Granger screaming for Weasley to stop. He throws another punch at me and I catch it with my left hand. I spin his arm around me as I pull it to take him to the ground. As I did so, he takes hold of my tie and we both crash; him throwing punches at me. I hear a sickening crunch of bones as the weight is lifted. I stand up when I feel arms helping me. I push it away. I open my eyes to see blood on my shirt and more blood flowing out of my now crooked nose. I start to advance on a restrained Weasly cursing when Slughorn appears in front of me.

"Merlin's beard Draco!" Slughorn squeaks his face aghast. "Escort Draco to the Hospital Wing. _Now._" I start to walk when I fell an arm on my shoulder. I walk past Pansy, her face horrified.

"DETENTION !" I hear Slughorn scream as Blaise opens the dungeon door for me.

"That bloody peasant will have it! I swear he'll have it! I swear I'll KILL him!" I shout. I'm beyond anger. I'm seeing red between my eyes. I storm into the hospital wing, banging the doors open.

"Calm down Draco!" said Theo with a panicky look on his face.

"Calm down? _Calm down_?" I say in a dangerously low voice. "DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? HAVE YOU NOT SEEN WHAT HE DID TO ME? ARE YOU THAT BLIND?" I scream at him, fully aware that my voice can be heard a floor down. Blaise pushes me down to one of the beds that line the walls. I hear a door creak open and Madam Pomfrey walks in. "What are you screaming about?" she asks in a hysterical tone. I hear a sudden gasp. "Mr. Malfoy, Merlin's pants you look horrible!" She probably noticed my blood soaked shirt.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Wha-what happened?" she said, her cool demeanor whenever she's about to face a patient on her face.

"Muggle fight." Blaise replied simply. Theo is beside him, watching me with a cautious gaze. She tilts my head this way and that before giving out a sigh. I kind of feel a little light headed.

"_Episkey._" I cry out as a sudden pain like a needle piercing my skin shots through my nose.

"_Scourgify._" Whispers the nurse and I see my shirt is as good as new. She goes to a cabinet and pulls out a small bottle filled with thick, grey liquid. She hands it over to me. "Drink this and rest. I will dismiss you before dinner." She turns to Blaise and Theo, looks at them for a moment, walked around my bed, and held the door open for them.

"Please leave Mr. Malfoy alone to rest in peace," she said, pointing them out of the hospital. "And I will be putting an Imperturbable Charm so don't even think of breaking in," she said before closing the door. She turned to me and took out another bottle.

"A potion for a dreamless sleep," I took the bottle with the grey liquid and I popped it open. I drink it and I find myself wanting to gag. It tastes like metal and salt. Tastes much like blood.

"What is this?" I say. My vision blurs and I see the room turning upside down; I grip the sheets like a vice.

"Blood Replenishing Potion," said Madam Pomfrey. She pushes me down to the bed. "Drink this," she said indicating to the second bottle of potion of clear liquid much like water. I push it down and instantly feel drowsiness. "Rest, Mr. Malfoy." I hear the nurse say before I slip into oblivion.

I wake up to the feeling of a soft prodding on my shoulder. I wiggle my fingers and the prodding gets faster. "Mr. Malfoy, wake up." I hear Madam Pomfrey say. I groggily sit up and open my eyes.

"You are going to be late for dinner Mr. Malfoy if you don't get a move on." She said irritably.

I push my knuckles to my eyes trying to get my sense of balance as I leap off the bed. I flex my shoulders and shake my head as she pushes me out the door. "Hurry Mr. Malfoy or you'll miss the announcement." She said as she closed the double doors. I hurry off to the Great Hall dodging Peeves who was hurtling gum with a maniac expression; probably sent off the Great Hall by McGonagall. I locate the Great Hall and see that it is filled up with students digging into their plates. I walk up to the Slytherin table a find my usual seat between Theo and Blaise.

"You all right, mate?" Theo asks, shoving a sausage into his mouth. Clearly he is over my anger earlier. "Fine," I said piling food to my empty plate. "What happened while I was gone?" I ask forking a mushroom. "Nothing much," answered Blaise. "Just a foot-long essay for Binns and a new charm from Flitwick." He looked over me with a curious look. "So," he began. "When are you going to tell us why you disappeared last night?" He asked as Theo scooted closer, shoving another sausage into his mouth. "McGonagall sent for me," I said, scanning the Great Hall for a certain bushy haired beaver. I don't know why I'm looking for her. Most probably for our Potions project. I make a face. "Appointed me as Head Boy," I say, returning to my plate. "Knew you'd get it, mate!" Theo said patting me at the back and giving out a silly laugh. Wait till they hear who the Head Girl is. "So whos-?" Blaise started before being interrupted by a tinkling sound that indicated the Headmistress's speech. All the students unhappily peel their eyes from their plates and cheery conversations and looked up to the Headmistress.

"Good evening students," she began. "I am very sorry to disturb you from your conversations," she said with a small smile that I never thought the professor was capable of showing before the war ended. Odd.

"But it seems as I have forgotten to announce yesterday evening whom I have chosen as the Head Boy and head Girl is." She continued, her smile faltering. "Let us congratulate Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger." She said, gripping the golden pulpit tightly. There's a collective intake of breath. The Great Hall is so silent; you can hear a pin drop. I look up to Theo. "You…she…_mudblood…together…_" he said, stuttering, his face disbelieving. "I _know,_" I say grimly. He looks at me for another second and his shocked expression is replaced with a mischievous smirk. "Shut it." I say warningly and see that Blaise's face is as the same as Theo's. Silence fills the hall and I notice that every eye is glued to either me or Granger. I look to her and see that the weasel's face is as red as a tomato his mouth hanging open. I turn to McGonagall and for a second she glances at me before clapping awkwardly. After about ten seconds, the teachers followed suit and then the students. I steal a glance at Granger and see that Weasley is shaking her arms with such force her hair is flying everywhere. Finally, everyone returned to their conversations, except Blaise and Theo. I raise my eyebrows to them.

"You're taking this…calmly," says Blaise with a grin on his face. "If I didn't know better I'd reckon your liking this." He says gruffly. I sneer at him. "I am in no way liking this, Blaise." I spat. "I just knew this before you. So I've overcome the shock," I say in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Whatever." says Blaise the grin still on his face and I hear Theo give a small chuckle. I narrow my eyes at them. _Oh really?_ I think. Do they really dare tease me? How very Gryffindor of them. I scoff. I continue eating my food even if my appetite has decreased. I'm about to abandon them when I hear a chair topple and almost as if on cue, all noise in the hall fades. I scan up and down the hall looking for the origin of the sound when my eyes settle on Trelawney, our Divinition professor. She's standing up rigidly, her back a little bended and her once clear eyes turn hazy and grey. She sways then slaps the table and speaks in a voice not her own.

"_As the ninth moon approaches….two enemies, sworn to kill the other shall be bound by magic, ancient…...the Dark Lord has passed but Alas! …His wrath has not...to pierce the heart through the looking glass…the light shall shine…blood by blood they shall kill; To accept the truth…darkness shall befall….as ninth moon approaches…darkness will envelope us once more…" _Silence fills the air and I feel a cold chill down my spine. Not even the sound of breathing can be heard. All eyes are set upon the deranged professor. I didn't take Divinitions but it is plain as can be what we just witnessed. It was a prophecy and who ever these "sworn enemies" are, they must stop the Dark lord's wrath. So the war isn't over yet? I sigh. So much for the peace that we thought we could at last enjoy.

For a minute more, Trelawney stands there, mouth agape, when she bends over as a fit of coughs attack her. Once she has recovered, in which the student body has not yet moved a muscle, asks in her normal wispy voice, "I'm sorry…but is there something wrong?" she asks genuinely. I frown. I look at Blaise and he shrugs. Once more, I look to McGonagall but shock is all I can see in her face and on the other professors. She recovers and she rises to her feet, and hurriedly ushers all the students out.

"I believe it is best if all of you would return to your dormitories." She says with a grim expression. All of us, table by table, exit the Great Hall murmuring about what happened as if it was some show. I walk the opposite way since I will not be sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories anymore. As I walk quietly, I decide to neglect my Head Boy duties for the night considering I am still "ill". I murmur the password, "chocolate frogs", and enter the cavernous room. I instantly go to my bedroom and with clothes still on, I flop onto the bed. I ponder on the things that has happened today as sleep slowly takes me prisoner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How'd you like it so far? :) Not the best chapter, I know but it's the best I came up with. Another note, we'll be posting chapters every saturday (in your case either Sunday or Monday). Depends on where you're living actually.

We'd really appreciate it if you review! :) REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. :)


	3. Fire And Murder

_As the ninth moon approaches….two enemies, sworn to kill the other shall be bound by magic, ancient…...the Dark Lord has passed but Alas! …His wrath has not...to pierce the heart through the looking glass…the light shall shine…blood by blood they shall kill; To accept the truth…darkness shall befall….as ninth moon approaches…darkness will envelope us once more…_

_Two enemies... bound by magic.._

My head reeled. What could it have meant? I looked up and watched Draco as he read, his thick eyelashes covered his stormy gray eyes, and his lips were jutted out as if he was pouting. He looked almost peaceful, almost... vulnerable.

His head snapped up from his book , as if he knew I was staring him. I buried my face in the book that I was holding, though I wasn't exactly reading it. I pretended to be immensely absorbed by my book as he looked at me curiously.

"What are you smiling stupidly about, Granger?" He smirked, grabbing the book from me.

"I wasn't smiling, Malfoy" I mumbled under my breath and he flashed me a sinister smile before flipping through the pages of the book.

I started to protest when he suddenly laughed out loud about something he had read.

"Signs that show when you're in love with a goblin. . . " he started to read as he stood up from his seat, knocking it down in the process.

"You cannot stop thinking about said Goblin. . . Granger?" he laughed "Is it someone from Gringotts?"

I bolted from my seat, desperately trying to grab the book from him. He raised it over his head, knowing that I would never reach it. I cursed him for being so tall.

He gave me the slytherin trademark smirk then went back to reading. I swear! If he smirks again I will literally yank off his face. He snorted as I stood on my tiptoes, reaching out with both arms for the book.

Malfoy was tall, there was no doubt about it. It was a fact. I really didn't care if he continued to read the book but what bothered me most was that he thought that just because he was taller I would never reach it. I stood on my chair and reached for the book again.

"Hey I was actually interested with the topic!" he protested when I finally grabbed hold of the book. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, you weren't. You were just trying to make fun of me" I snapped. I started to get off the chair when suddenly. . . it toppled.

"Shit!" Malfoy cried.

I closed my eyes. _Thud. _Strange. Why didn't my back ache?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Malfoy's emotionless face but that wasn't the fact that had caught my interest.

I was in his arms, bridal style. He saved me. Me. I'm his sworn enemy.

"Malfoy?" I asked. He looked at me, his face still blank.

"Yes Granger?" he asked. "Thank You" came the raspy answer from my throat. It came as a soft whisper, at first I didn't think he heard me but my mental debate ended when he nodded his head slowly and gave me a smirk.

"You know Granger, you didn't have to go through the whole falling off of a chair fiasco. If you wanted me to get close to you, you could've just asked" he grinned at me as he helped me on my feet.

"Oh please, I wouldn't come within a meter radius of you if I didn't have to" I huffed.

"Where are you going now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched me backing away from him

"I said if I didn't have to!" I snarled

"You can't resist the Malfoy charm forever, Granger" he smirked.

"Arrogant Pureblood."

"Mudblood"

"Selfish Prat"

"Insufferable Slut"

"Infuriating Slytherin"

"Exquisite Gryffindor"

I felt my cheeks heating up. "That's only supposed to happen in sappy love stories! This is not a sappy romance flick!" I screamed "Can't take a compliment much?" he rolled his eyes

"Sexual Harassment is against the law" I growled at him.

"So now I'm sexually harassing you?" he smirked

"Sod off ferret face" He shrewd his face into a snarl

"Language, Mudblood" he snapped

"I'm speaking English. You're speaking English. Would you like to speak gibberish?" He glared at me.

I rolled my eyes at him as I fixed my chair and took a seat. He took his seat, smirking like the fool that he was.

"Would you please stop smirking!" I snapped. He smirked at me "Why should I when I live to irritate you?"

"Because if you don't stop smirking I will literally kill you!" I snapped "And risk Azkaban? Suit yourself" he smirked. I saw red as I began to think off ways to kill him.

I was brought out of my reverie when a familiar voice resounded in the castle.

"All students proceed to the school grounds immediately!" Professor McGonagall said. I was shocked by the hit of anxiety in her voice. Something was definitely wrong.

"Malfoy, did you hear what Professor McGonagall just said?" I said impatiently as I stood from my seat. I headed for the library exit when I realized that Malfoy wasn't following me.

"You stupid nimrod!" I snapped when I saw him on the table we had occupied, staring off into space. He gave me look of amusement. What in the world was he grinning about!

"Get up or I will kick your stupid face!" I threatened. He gave me another look and started to get up slowly. "First of all Granger, my face isn't stupid. I don't think it's capable of being stupid! Second, you wouldn't be able to kick my face since you don't have speed and agility on your side" he smirked.

"Double negative doesn't always make something positive, Malfoy. Often, it just makes the negative sign twice longer" I said. He gave me a confused look and said "There's no better armor against logic than ignorance"

He chuckled to himself as we walked out of the library.

When we reached the school grounds most of the students were huddled into small groups. Some laughing and poking each other, while some were talking in hushed voices. They all stopped when they saw me and Malfoy. Together and not hexing each other.

"What are you all staring at?" Malfoy snapped as he walked to the direction where his slytherin friends were huddled. Everyone shrugged and continued acting like they didn't just see me and Malfoy being civil to each other. Well, except for my friends.

"Mione" said a familiar voice. I spun around to find Harry, Ron and Ginny looking at me with a worried look that they all shared on their faces. I was really starting to wonder if that look had been plastered on their faces because lately, they've been wearing it more often than they should have.

Ginny rushed to me and enveloped me in an awkward hug. She pulled away and smiled at me. "So you and Malfoy, huh?" she grinned.

"Yuck, eew Ginny! Malfoy? Seriously? I would rather date a ferret" I said, disgusted that Ginny would make such presumptions.

"Uhhh... Mione? You do realize that Malfoy is a ferret right?" Harry asked, looking worried, again. That look was really starting to bug me. "Correction Harry. He was a ferret but now he's a ferret face. There's a huge difference" I told him, trying to sound logical.

Ron shook his head at me "Oh so now you're protecting the stupid ferret!" He shrieked childishly. "Ronald, there's a reason why my enemies say that, and I quote, 'hell hath no fury like Hermione Granger annoyed'" I snapped at Ron.

"So what's with Professor McGonagall's cryptic message?" I asked Harry and Ginny, completely ignoring Ron who looked like he was about to rip his head off. I wouldn't mind if he did that. In fact, I think he would do the world a huge favor for committing suicide.

"Well, the Slytherins have been going on and on about seeing smoke from the divination classroom earlier," Harry said. I started to get a bad feeling as I stared at Professor McGonagall who just exited the castle. She looked anxious. That's a huge problem. She was never the type to panic because of cockroaches and snakes. Let alone get anxious, so as I've guessed, the reason had to be as bad as the war that Voldemort initiated.

I stared to chew on my bottom lip like I always did when I was getting restless. What id it was about the prophecy?

"Stop that Mione it's annoying the shit out of me!" Ron snapped angrily with a glare that almost made him worthy of the Slytherin house.

Strange. Ron wasn't this annoying before. He might have been shallow but he would never do anything to hurt my feelings. No, he would never do anything of the sort.

"Students! There has been a fire in the divination classroom" the Professor began as the students finally become aware of her presence. They gathered around her like hungry cats, I knew what that looked like because of Crookshanks. "We are not yet certain if Professor Trelawney was inside the room when it was put on fire so I request all of you to wait patiently as we try to put out the fire. That is all" With that Professor McGonagall walked towards the direction where all the Professors were huddled.

Everyone started talking in hushed voices again. " I wonder of Professor Trelawney's alright," Ginny said as she furiously stomped on a bug that was crawling on the ground.

Ron rolled his eyes, seeming unfazed about the whole situation. As if Professor Trelawney means nothing to him. I for one had a certain dislike for the Professor but I wouldn't go as far as pretending that she wasn't a human being, that would be completely barbaric and immature.

"Aren't you worried, Ron?" I asked him, with a hint of morbid curiosity. Ron chuckled coldly.

"She'll be alright. It's the fire that I'm worried about" Harry said with a small smile that lit up his face. Ginny and I laughed at Harry's strange sense of humor. I turned to look at Ron but he was looking straight ahead with his back to us. Straight towards the forbidden forest.

"Is something wrong, Ronald?" Ginny tapped her fingers on her brother's shoulder. Ron snapped out of his trance and turned to face us with a reassuring smile. "Not at all," he answered as he ran a hand over his red hair.

Harry adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and looked at me, a readable question in his emerald green eyes. _'Is he alright?'_ I shrugged. Harry looked at me sternly and I shrugged again, not knowing what he wanted me to say.

Ginny and Ron hadn't noticed our exchange of course. I don't doubt that they didn't. They were both laughing at something that Ron had said and their backs were on us. Harry joined their conversation while I looked around the crowd of students. I felt someone's eyes on me. I snapped my head towards the other direction to find no one staring at me. Strange, I felt a pair of eyes watching me and yet there was none at all.

My eyes settled upon Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and Parkinson who were huddled together in a small group near the castle's entrance. They were talking in hushed voices. Probably about how infuriating it was to breath the same air that we 'mudbloods' do.

I turned my attention back to my friends. They were looking at me strangely "What's going on between you and Malfoy?" Harry asked, catching me off guard.

"Haven't I cleared up that matter already? I told you, nothing's going on between us. Except maybe for the fact that I find him more infuriating nowadays" I answered, shaking my head furiously.

"You're a bad liar Hermione, besides, we caught you ogling at him!" Ron said, his eyes clouded with fury. "I was not ogling at him! I was merely looking at him curiously." I protested. My friends decide to drop the matter, but knowing them they would probably bring it up sometime in the future.

I stared at Malfoy's entourage again to find that Malfoy himself was staring at me. He wiggled his fingers towards my direction and smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. I caught movement at the castle's entrance and turned to stare at someone who was walking over to Professor McGonagall. They started talking while the other students barely took notice of their exchange.

The man was wearing a light brown trench coat and a light brown cap. His skin was fair and he had a goatee. An Auror perhaps? Professor McGonagall's expression turned from worried to I-think-I'm-going-to-die sort of shocked.

She nodded her head and turned to face the students. She clapped her hands twice to gain our attention. Every head turned towards the Professor, her pale cheeks were wet with tears.

"'Students, the fire has been put out and I have gravely upsetting news. . ." she choked back a sob "Professor Sybill Trelawney has been murdered"

I was not in the mood for lunch at all. I couldn't believe that they weer letting us have lunch when someone we knew was murdered and it was possible that the person who killed her was still walking among us.

Try eating as you think about your Professor, even if it is a deranged one, burning. Try imagining her skin tingling then finally melting into her bones as she screams.

Who in their right mind could eat?Oh yeah. Ron.

Ron, Harry, Ginny and I were sitting on the Gryffindor table. It was lunch but I can't exactly say that we were having lunch, except for Ron. Everyone in the great hall seemed to be restless. Everyone except Ron. He was sitting beside me, across from Harry and Ginny, seeming unfazed by the current whirl of events. His mouth was almost overflowing with chicken meat when he suddenly said "Blimey! The food is amazing!"

Ronald Billius Weasley had just given me two things. A headache from his bad table manners and irrefutable evidence that he is in fact brain dead. Was he really so slow as to not realize that someone had just died!

Ron took a bite out of the chicken leg on his right hand then took another bite from the chicken leg on his left hand. I grabbed the book that was resting on our table and pounded it on Ron's shoulder "Stop eating! Your Professor just died!" I shrieked.

"Jesus! If this were America I would sue for child abuse!" He cried. I rolled my eyes at him. "No, it's just me. Hermione. There is no uncanny resemblance between me and Jesus so shut your trap Ronald!" I snapped and was about to continue when the auror from before makes his appearance in the great hall, causing every student to stiffen and remain silent. The man looked like an evil scientist, except at that moment he looked far worse.

He walked over to the table where the Professors were eating and slammed both his hands in front of Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress bolted from her seat, her face shrewd in anger. The Auror looked at her with slitted eyes then spun to face all of us. His words slithered into my brain like a venomous python.

"Hermione Jeanne Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy! I need a moment to speak to the both of you in private" I felt my heart stop. What did he just say?

I didn't move an inch. "Hermione Granger, outside now!" he said sternly. I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming 'What does this have to do with me?'

Ron patted my back reassuringly and murmured "It'll be alright Mione. Just do as he says" I nodded my head in compliance and followed the strange auror outside with Malfoy following behind me.

When we got outside, the auror was pacing back and forth. Malfoy was standing right beside me. The auror snapped his head up at us.

"Do you know a place where we can speak privately?" he asked, his voice surprisingly kind and soft. "The Room Of Requirement" Malfoy muttered and led the way.

When we got to our destination the auror threw the doors open and motioned for us to follow him inside."I request the both of you to sit," he said, motioning towards the couch that the room had conjured. The couch was facing an armchair and both were sleek black.

I followed Malfoy as he plopped down on the couch. The Auror followed us and took a seat on the armchair before finally speaking."Do you know what these are?" he held up a Slytherin tie and a locket. A small, gold locket in the shape of a heart. It was my missing locket.

"No. What are they?" Malfoy answered. The auror looked at us curiously and said.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is a heart-shaped locket with the initials H.G. which I presume is a possession of Ms. Granger's and this," he waved the Slytherin tie in front of Malfoy. "This is a Slytherin tie with the scent_ Tromperie_ which is _your _personal scent. These items were both found in the Divination classroom beside Professor Sybill Trelawney's dead body"

I gasped. He was implying that we... that we ... that we murdered Professor Trelawney.

"B-b-but" I stammered " we didn't murder the professor. Sure, I hate her, but I would never kill her!" I protested. Malfoy looked as if he was just told that he was adopted and that he was actually a muggle-born. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger but this is the only clue we have and the ministry has concluded that you both have something to do with your Professor's murder" the auror said.

"But we weren't in the divination classroom this morning. We were copped up in the library the whole time" Malfoy said, panic in his voice."Can anyone testify to that? Was there anyone else inside the library besides the both of you?" the Auror looked at Malfoy.

"No. Madam Pince was out and everyone else was in the great hall eating breakfast" Malfoy said, his voice quivering. The Auror looked at us suspiciously. This wasn't going well, not at all."I'm sorry but your alibi isn't good enough. I'm sorry but the both of you are, at the moment, prime suspects." He concluded then walked out of the room.

Malfoy and I sat there in awkward silence. Imagine the shock on everyone's faces when they see a picture of my face on the daily prophet under the words "eighteen year old golden girl of the golden trio murdered an innocent Professor and attempted to burn down Hogwarts School Of Wizardry and Magic with accomplice ex-deatheater, Draco Malfoy.

We sat there silently before Malfoy finally decided to break the ice "As much as I hate the idea of confiding in the Headmistress we have no other option so come along Granger" With that he pulled me on my feet and dragged me to the Headmistress' office.

"Professor, the Ministry is accusing us of killing Professor Trelawney" Malfoy said. Professor McGonagall was looking towards the direction of Professor Dumbledore's portrait. "Professor?" I asked. She looked at me intently.

"Oh Merlin! What a mess this has all turned out to be!" I cried in exasperation. Professor McGonagall hadn't said a thing yet and I was beginning to wonder if she would be of any help at all.

"But Professor what do we do now?" Malfoy asked, crossing his legs in front of him confidently as if nothing mattered to him, not even the fact that the both of us could be sentenced to Azkaban for doing something we didn't do.

Professor McGonagall placed her hands on her desk and looked at us with worry. "Why are they blaming you exactly?" She finally asked. "The auror found my locket and Malfoy's Slytherin tie in the ruins of the divination classroom," I explained.

"But how does that turn you into suspects? You're both Professor Trelawney's students, it could've been there before the fire even started" The headmistress said, more to herself than to us.

"Exactly what we've been trying to tell the auror, Professor. But he told us that the Ministry had already concluded that we had something to do with Professor Trelawney's murder" I cried.

Professor McGonagall raised her head up to meet out questioning gaze "If the ministry has concluded that then there is not much to argue about. Once something has been decided by the ministry there is no other way to change their minds"

"But they can't just do that! There's not enough evidence to conclude that Malfoy and I actually murdered Professor Trelawney! Are they really going to send two teenagers to Azkaban even if there's a possibility of them being innocent?" I felt panicked as I paced around the headmistress' office.

"The Ministry doesn't take murder to lightly. Not after Voldemort's death. Too many has died in the war and I assume that they are panicked at the thought of someone starting another one" The Professor said.

I was still pacing the room "But they can't just... Professor, what do we do now?" I asked, clearly getting anxious "Ms. Granger please sit down" Professor McGonagall pleaded. I refused to sit down. "Ms. Granger please sit down" she said, getting impatient. Malfoy pulled my by my wrist ad forced me to take a seat.

We both looked at the Professor for a few minutes. She seemed to be debating mentally with herself and it was quite infuriating to watch.

"You both need to escape," The Professor finally blurted out, looking at us seriously. It took a few moments for Malfoy and I to analyze what the Professor just said.

"What?" Malfoy and I asked, utmost certainly baffled.


	4. Escapade

**A/N: **OKAY. I know I'm really, REALLY late in updating but I think I have very reasonable reasons. You see, I've been contaminated by chicken-pox for the past two weeks and I was in no condition to write and the ideas seem to jumble in my head. BLEH. So please forgive me? :)

Oh, and sorry if I got all the tenses wrong...As I said my mind isn't in a right state. XD Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

ESCAPADE

Escape. Escape. Escape. _Escape. _The word bounces inside Hermione Granger's head like a squishy ball inside a glass cage; hitting the wall and bouncing back. _Escape._ There's that word again. _Run._ That's another word with a similar meaning.

Ice drops to the bottom of Hermione's stomach spreading dread, fear and disbelief through her body.

Dizzying thoughts flood her mind. She closes her eyes as memories of her past adventures with harry and Ron play behind her eyelids like a movie. The pain, the fear and the uncertainty…the hiding. Wasn't she supposed to be brave? _I'm a bloody Gryffindor!_ She thinks to herself fiercely. _I'm brave! I'm supposed to be brave!_

Hermione's eyes gazes upon the Headmistress' eyes steadily. They continuously held each other's gaze; a silent conversation between them. _Will you run or risk Azkaban? _Is what seems to be the question coming from the Professor's eyes. Hermione averts her eyes from McGonagall and let her eyes fall to the pale-skinned boy beside her, his mouth forming an O from shock and disbelief.

"Are you _mental?_" he says, his face now contorted in anger. "Are you completely out of your rocker?" he screams with a humorless laugh. Draco closes his eyes, his brows furrowed in concentration, knuckles white from clutching the armrest of his chair tightly as he tries his best not to let his anger explode and get the best of him.

For a moment, silence dominates the office. Draco, still trying to control himself; Hermione, weighing the risks of escaping and Professor McGonagall, looking stern as she folds her hands.

Draco slowly stands up from his chair and as he opens his eyes, addresses the Headmistress. "We _did not_ murder Professor Trelawney." He says firmly. "So why, in Merlin's sagging pants do we have to _escape_?" says Draco, pronouncing the last word with a scoff.

"I agree with Malfoy on this, Professor." Says Hermione as she rises from her own chair. "We are not guilty."

Hermione studies the face of her beloved teacher. For once, she was scared for her Professor. Seeing the tired lines, the sudden dimming of the fire in her Professor's eyes scared her. Professor Mcgonagall gives a heavy sigh before ordering the two students to sit back down to their seats.

"You do realize that the evidences are completely against you?" says McGonagall as they got back to their chairs.

"But Professor ther-." Says Draco; jumping from his seat.

"And that it only takes a night for the Ministry to decide whether the said suspects will be taken custody for interrogation and most probably put in Azkaban?" says McGonagall silencing Draco. She looks over Hermione as if looking for confirmation. Hermione gives a small nod.

"Professor," says Hermione. "Do you not believe us?" she continues timidly. "Do you think we are guilty?"

"No, Miss Granger." Says the Headmistress tiredly. "I believe you are innocent and that you are in no way involved in the crime," she says, returning to her desk. "But the fact is, the Ministry officials do not think that way. And do you think, I'm sorry, that justice will be served?" McGonagall settles herself on her grand chair looking somber.

"They believe in the evidences and what they speak." She says. "And the evidence speaks the both of you." The Professor gazes upon them, shaking her head making her bun wobble. "I believe I have kept you from your lessons long enough." She says looking to the window above the many paintings. It is dusk and the sky a purplish gray hue. "It is time for dinner." She says at last.

"You are dismissed."

With an evidently aggravated Malfoy, they exit the room when the Headmistress addresses them once more. "I hope that you take this into consideration, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy." says McGonagall. "It would be a waste to see bright students like you locked up in Azkaban." And with that Hermione and Draco exits the door both baffled by today's events.

* * *

><p>It was both a surprise and amazement to see the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess to enter the great Hall at the same time. Never did anyone knowing the history of their encounters would imagine it. As they enter the Hall every eyes falls upon them, filling the cavernous dining area with a rather awkward silence. Murmurs were heard as they walked up to their house tables like:<p>

"Are they together?"

"Are you serious? He _picked _her?"

"Isn't this the issue?"

Hermione lets out an impatient puff of air while Draco sent killing looks to the murmuring crowd.

As Hermione settled down the long bench (after sending death glares to some people), Harry immediately turns to Hermione.

"Where were you?" says a worried Harry. "You've been missing the whole afternoon period." He says as Ginny scoots closer. "I went to McGonagall." says Hermione. Seeing the curiosity in her friend's faces, she recounted the meeting with their Professor and their nemesis. After doing so, Hermione notices the absence of Ron.

"Where's Ron?" asks Hermione a she scans the whole of the Gryffindor table.

"Dunno," says Harry with equal concern. "been missing since that Auror talked to you privately."

_That's strange._ Hermione says inwardly. Ron has never missed a meal. _Maybe he already ate. Stop worrying yourself, Hermione. _She thinks, shaking her head.

"Hermione, you really have to consi—"began Harry, bringing up the subject of escaping. "No, Harry." says Hermione, puncturing a potato in the process. "I will not miss another school year." she says in a warning tone and Harry let the subject rest. Hermione sighs knowing that Harry would attack when given the opportunity.

After finishing a hearty meal of baked potatoes and steak they exited the Hall. As they passed classrooms and after jumping the trick steps, they finally found themselves at the front of the portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor Common Room that passed the way to the Head's private commons. They were saying their goodbyes and goodnights when Hermione suddenly blurted out, "Harry, d'you mind if I barrow the Invisibility Cloak?" she asks not really knowing why she asked to borrow it.

"Er…sure why not?" says Harry, turning to Hermione. "Just stay right there. I'll get it up." says Harry as he bounced up to the common room and disappearing behind the painting.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Harry reappeared behind the painting carrying an old looking rucksack. He handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione says starting to walk away. "See you!"

"Wait!" Harry shouts after her friend. "Be careful alright?" he says with concern. Who wouldn't be worried after their best friend and surrogate sister if you know they're accused of murdering a teacher?

"Yes, Harry." says Hermione with a small smile.

"I will." And with that Hermione walked away.

* * *

><p>As Hermione opened the portrait hole leading to the Head's common room, her mind was full of thoughts: Escape, Running, Hiding, Malfoy, the person that set them up and of course, Trelawney.<p>

She was about to open the mermaid painting that led to her bedroom to sleep and mull things over on her bed when a cough stops her from entering.

"I would like to talk." says the person in a cold voice.

She gingerly turns around from her spot and see Malfoy lounging on the couch, two mugs of chocolate sitting innocently on the coffee table. The green fires from the fireplace dimly lights the room, making patterns on the face of the boy before her, making him eerily beautiful. Hermione scolds herself internally.

"What about?" asks Hermione.

"I would appreciate it if you would sit." He says, pointing a pale finger to the armchair across him. Seeing the bookworm would not budge, he added, "Please?" impatiently.

Hermione narrows her eyes before cautiously approaching the armchair. After settling her bag on her feet she looks at Malfoy with wary eyes; calculating his moves whether if he was about to take out his wand or not. Instincts derived from the war.

"Who would have done this?" he says, looking at the flames.

"You're not one to beat around the bush, are you?"

"No. I would rather have my name cleaned fast and as uncharacteristic as this may seem, I think it'd be faster if we work together." he says, eyes still on the dancing flames.

Hermione nods. Having your father have the possibility of Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss, having a almost deranged mother because of grief plus getting yourself in a murder case, that must be a lot even for the Slytherin Prince. For once Hermione granger felt something for Draco Malfoy: pity.

"I have theories." says Hermione. Malfoy quirks a perfect eyebrow, interested.

"Have you made enemies lately? I mean, do you know someone who has the power to do this?"

"A lot that you can't count them with your fingers," He says indifferently.

"Why?" asks Hermione.

"Have I not told you before? I rattled out hundreds of Death Eaters and I know that all of them want me dead or in Azkaban." he says with an impatient tone. "How about you?"

"Well, I did help defeat Voldemort." Draco nods curtly. "What bothers me is how they managed to get my locket." Says Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yes. I've been thinking about that too. How could have they gotten my tie? I mean—they'd need to get inside our quarters…you didn't let anyone inside, did you?" he says looking suspicious.

"Of course not!" says Hermione aggressively. "I'm not stupid." she says with contempt.

"Fine, fine. But we're not getting anywhere. Here is my theory." says Draco, impatiently waving his hand, leaning to get his cup of hot chocolate.

With that, they talked until the wee hours if the evening: Each hypothesis becoming more far-fetched than the other. From imposters to hungry hags, their ideas became more and more ridiculous. It is weird—odd—for both of them to be having such a civil conversation. No killing, no hexing, no screaming profanities, just a conversation between two people with a common enemy. It is odd indeed.

It was well past two o'clock in the morning when finally, Draco decided to end their talk.

"It is late. I think it's best if we get back to our rooms." He says to a pensive Hermione.

"Wha—what? Oh! Yes—yes—I don't want to be late tomorrow." says Hermione, getting up. "Well, uhm…sleep well." She says, awkwardly picking up her undisturbed mug.

"Any news. Any news about the case. You tell me pronto, alright?" Draco asks, also getting up. "Of course." says Hermione.

Draco nods and proceeds to his room.

Hermione turns to her room and was about to pull open her portrait when he speaks again.

"Oh, and Granger, make sure you don't snore. You don't want the whole castle up all night, right?" he says and closes the painting with a soft thud. You could just sense a smile in his voice.

Hermione whips her head to look at him but only sees the painting of a handsome sailor that serves as a door to his chambers. She could feel the heat starting on her cheeks and spreads to her temple. She shakes her head impatiently. _He's just trying to annoy you. As always. _Hermione scold herself.

She pushes the painting open and steps into her room.

Her room was very pretty. With light green walls that brighten the room beautifully, midnight blue bed with tiny small yellow dots, a cherry wood desk, very dark brown rug and a glass book shelf. Also, at the foot of her bed is a handsome chest with her belongings.

After downing the hot choco, Hermione opens the chest and takes out the contents. One by one, she took out old quills, empty ink bottles, unused parchments, half dozen tees, and about half a dozen leather bound books. With a huff, she finds what she's looking for. There, in the middle of the slightly empty chest, perches a small beaded handbag.

Gingerly, she takes the handbag and hears a series of _thump_s and something breaking. She throws the bag onto the bed with a loud _thump_ and begins to put everything back into her chest.

After about thirty minutes of cleaning and repacking of trunks to closets, books to shelves, quills to quill holes and the likes, she stood stating at her handbag, not really knowing why she took it out. She never unpacked all the things inside the handbag. All the books and clothes are still there and so is Phineas Nigellus' portrait (in which she is constantly being reminded to return but always seems to forget). After the Battle, Hermione never opened the handbag again because she didn't want to touch the books containing on how to make Horcruxes. She didn't want to have her skin in contact with anything that has to do with the Dark Arts. She had put it away believing that never would she use it again for adventures yet here it is now, sitting on top of her bed.

Hermione shakes her head reassuringly that this was just a gut feeling: A kind of weight in her chest telling that something will happen tonight. Yet it was also gutting feeling that saved hers, Harry's and Ron's life when they had to make a run for it.

With drooping eyes, she took the handbag and placed it on top of her desk after stuffing the Invisibility Cloak inside. She changed to her pajamas and sank beneath the warm sheets and told herself that there is nothing to worry about.

Hermione dreamed of being in Transfiguration in which their project was to draw a hippogriff and Professor McGonagall was screaming at her, "I am disappointed Miss Granger! You have failed this class!" Hermione screamed and the scene shifted…

The classroom changed from black to grey to white and then to a bright blue-white. She was hovering; lightweight and it scared her. She never got the hang of being in air and she would rather have both feet steady on ground. She was quivering with fright when she sees a rope. She frantically tries to reach for it then suddenly, she starts falling. Falling…falling…falling into nothingness.

Hermione wakes up breathless. There was a soft prodding on her shoulder with a small squawky voice saying, "Miss Granger must wake up! Oh, what will Master say to Kreacher if Kreacher does not help his dear friend!" Hermione sat up with a jerk. She spots Kreacher prodding her shoulder with a walking stick about three feet away.

"Kreacher!" Hermione says in surprise.

"Miss Granger must wake up! They are coming!" squeaks Kreacher, still poking Hermione.

"Kreacher! What—OUCH!—please stop it! I'm awake!" calls Hermione, when kreacher accidentally pokes her in the ribs with force. Seeing that Hermione is wide awake, Kreacher stops mid poke and falls to the ground for the walking stick was too heavy for him.

"Miss! You must escape Miss! They are coming!" says Kreacher, his eye bulging.

"What? Whose coming?" says Hermione groggily, trying to massage the spot where Kreacher poked harshly.

"Men from the Ministry, Miss! An—and—and horrible things, Miss! Things in ragged cloaks…" croaked Kreacher, swaying.

"What?" Hermione asked sharply. She hastily scrambled out of her bed and sprinted to the window. She peeked slowly through the curtains and saw small figures walking briskly through the castle grounds. She gasped as she sees figures that looked unmistakably as Dementors.

Instantly, Hermione shoots through the room and ran to Malfoy's portrait and almost ripped the painting open. She sees Malfoy spread eagle on his bed in his pajamas, his sheets a tangled mess on the floor.

"Malfoy! Malfoy wake up!" yells Hermione, jabbing him and slapping him awake. But Malfoy just grunted. "Malfoy, you slimy git, wake up! Malfoy! MALFOY!" screamed Hermione on his ear but with eyes still closed, he threw a pillow at Hermione and kicked her and she fell hard on the floor. Furious, Hermione grabbed an innocent vase full of carnations and poured the contents on Malfoy's head.

Spluttering, Draco bolts upright, dripping wet, once again, by Hermione Granger.

"What was that for?" yelled Draco, getting up from his soaking bed with a red face. "And why on earth are you _here?"_ asked Draco indignantly.

"That was for kicking me you prat and we have to get going." says an annoyed Hermione.

"What d'you mean _get going?_" asks Draco, drying himself with a wave of his wand.

"There are Ministry Officials out there, on the school grounds that are going to take us most probably for questioning. Also, there are _Dementors _out there and only _prisoners _are escorted by Dementors." Says Hermione impatiently. "Give me a bag! Any bag c'mon!" says Hermione as she sprints back to her room. She flings open her closet door and grabs random shirts and jeans, and a dark red velvet coat. She carries them to the bed and unceremoniously shoved it inside the handbag. Without a second glance, wand and handbag in hand, she exits the room and enters Draco's. He was trying to push the clothes he could find but failed miserably. Draco's face has a pinkish tinge and his brows were furrowed in concentration. If the situation wasn't bad, Hermione would've laughed. He looked quite comical.

"Oh, give it to me and get more stuff." Says Hermione, grabbing the black leather bag from him and casts an Undetectable Extension Charm on it. "Here," she says throwing back the bag to him. She ran back to her room to peek at the window but she sees nothing but the grass.

She was half way to her room and Malfoy's when—BANG!

The whole room shook with the spell. "_Repello Inimicum!" _says Hermione, pointing her wand at the main portrait hole. "Kreacher! Come!" calls Hermione from Draco's room. Draco threw her a purple velvet pouch when Kreacher comes bounding from the other room. She shoved the pouch into her handbag and

There was another loud BANG and the room shook with the force. Any moment now the charm would break and they would not be able to escape.

"Where're we going next? We can't use the main entrance. It'd be swarming with Ministry Officials!" says Draco as he slung the backpack on his shoulder and grabbed his wand.

"I don't know! I don't kn—Kreacher!" calls Hermione. "Do you know any other exit here?" she asks desperately. Kreacher gives a small shake with his head.

It is the end of it. There is no way out. The castle would be full of Dementors inside out even without the Headmistress' permission. They'd be locked in Azkaban. Hermione looks up to Draco when a voice calls to them. "Here!" says the voice. They look around the room, searching for the voice that could possibly mean escape. "Here!" says the voice once again.

"You!" says Draco, pointing to a painting on top of his headboard.

"Open my painting! Quick!" the knight said in a hushed voice. With Hermione's help, they pry the painting open but see only cobbled stone. "Tap the wall with your wand! Now, hurry!" says the knight. Draco quickly taps the wall with his wand and instantly, it reveald a dark hole.

Hermione looks uncertainly at Draco but he gives her a firm nod and slips into the chute. With a Blasting Charm she blasts the portrait of Draco's room closed and addresses Kreacher. She conjures a leather satchel and hands it to the house-elf.

"At the end of this tunnel; fill this with food—"she gives the bag a shake, "and meet me in five minutes at the end of the tunnel, alright?" she asks. Kreacher gives a small nod, quite bewildered by being given orders by a muggle-born, and yet with a loud crack he dissaparated.

"Granger, hurry UP!" shouts Draco from below.

Hermione hears another bang and voices from the outer room can be heard. Hastily, she closes the painting, grabs the small handbag and slides down the chute.

With a loud _swoosh_ she finds herself at Draco's feet, the books inside her bag bumping and creating loud noises. Draco extends a hand but Hermione refuses and pushes herself from the ground. With a brusque "Let's go," they ran and ran until the end of the tunnel and see Kreacher huddled in a corner, clutching the bulging satchel to his thin chest.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Hermione says, smiling fondly at the house-elf. "You can go back to the kitchens!"

"Thank you, Hermione Granger!" says Kreacher and with another loud crack, he vanishes.

They realize that the end of the tunnel is dead ended by stone. Draco uncertainly taps the wall with his wand and at instantly, the wall vanishes at its' touch. When the wall completely vanishes, they see the back of the painting and hurriedly, they push the painting and find themselves fifty feet above the ground on the first floor.

Draco grabs her arm and jumps. Hermione screams at him and she could just hear him say, "_Aresto Momentum!" _

Slowly, they drift to the ground and after settling their feet to the ground, they speed along through the hallway. Hermione snatches her arm from Malfoy.

"A warning would be nice next time." she growls. He shrugs. They run to the entrance hall to see that their way is blocked by Ministry Officials running towards them.

"Hey! There they are!" says a short burly man. With a start, they turn towards the other way. They run along another corridor to find their way blocked by a hoard of Dementors. Draco lets out a scream and terror can be seen from his face. He tries to scramble to a classroom but Hermione grabbed his collar and trying to think of happy thoughts (which is seeing Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret being trampled on), shouted,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

An otter the size of a small dog scurry the length of the hall and into the entrance hall. Hand still on the collar, she helped Draco up and together (in which he choked by the force Hermione exerted in pulling him), they ran. Voices and heavy footfalls can be heard behind them. Stunning Spells shot through them and getting their wands out, they shot back any spell and curse they could think of. A purple light shot out of Draco's wand and hit a Ministry Official which in turn, his legs turned to jelly.

They were six yards away from the gates to the school grounds when a Stunning Spell was shooting straight to Hermione's back. Seeing this, Draco seized her hand and pulled her to him and embracing her just in time as the spell shot exactly where she was seconds ago.

"You're too slow!" says Draco as the men were gaining upon them. Begrudgingly, he takes hold of her shoulders, swiftly slipped his right arm under her calf and carried her bridal style. Hermione gives out a startled cry before giving him an angry look whilst Draco said, "Just shoot spells at them will you? Carrying you isn't really picnic." He says with a contemptuous grunt. As Hermione was taking out the men with a series of well-aimed spells, a spell hits Draco squarely at the back that envelope him and Hermione in a pinkish black smoke, making pink and black webs encircle between them. Draco waited for the pain but no visible injuries appear. Draco tries to ignore this but the smoke is getting in his eyes. He grunts in frustration and with renewed vigor sprints into the through the grounds. Draco trips and stumbles before falling down, Hermione still in his arms. Draco tries to get up to run to the edge of the forest when a cold, sickly feeling spread through his arms filling him with sadness. Beside him, Granger shakily points her wand to the Dementors.

"_Expecto…expect pat—expecto….expecto…." _she says, her voice dying in her throat.

_This is it. _Thinks Draco. This is it and they were going to get the Dementor's Kiss. What a dreadful way to die…yet he would not really die, would he? His body would still be here... He could just hear people shouting at the dreadful creature in front of him that is slowly extracting its hand from its ragged cloak. The Dementors are closing in and then – a bright blue-white light filled the night air, dissolving the Dementors as they scrambled out of the way.

The light approaches Draco and something with antlers trod the grass but no disturbance on the grass can be seen on where it walks.

"Hurry!" says the animal. Draco quickly turns to the stunned Hermione, snatches her hand and together, they dash to the forest. Panting, they enter the Forbidden Forest, the Officials still on their tails. Draco was about to Blast a bush away, when Granger stops him.

"What? We really need to get going!" He added impatiently as Granger sunk her hands inside her bag and pulled something long and shimmering.

"They'd see us! We need to hide!" Hermione nippily threw the cloth around her and to Draco's shock, her bottom half completely disappeared.

"What the - ?" said Draco taken aback.

"No time to explain! Just get inside!" whispered Hermione opening the cloth wider as Stunning Spells illuminate the forest, hitting a tree nearby. Draco swiftly hides under the cloth and start toward the end of the boundaries of the school.

They arrive at the Apparition point to see that officials were already there accompanied by several Dementors. Instanly, the Dementors start toward them. Hermione whimpers and for the fourth time that morning, he grabbed her hand and disapparated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't forget to leave a review! :)


	5. Rouges

**A/N: OKAY. Super sorry for the almost 1 month delay. There has been some problems for both of us writers. Terribly sorry. I AM A HORRIFIC MONSTER. **

**By the way, this is Khar. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Rouges<p>

A hand grabbed her arm with a vice like grip as the familiar sensation of Apparition came over her. Hermione didn't care anymore where they went. All she wanted at the moment was to get as far away as possible from the dementors and the one place she treated as home apart from her family's house. After the sensation of being pushed through a rubber tube has passed, they tumbled onto the ground; she on top of _him._

It annoyed her greatly that he was still holding her and what aggravated her more was that she didn't really mind. _He's really soft._ Thought Hermione before she could stop herself._ No._ But she could feel his breath on her forehead making the hair at the back of her neck rise and—THUD!

"OUCH!" whispered Hermione sprawled on the ground.

"I told you to get off me, you nuisance." he said gruffly as he got up.

"But did you really have to shove your knee on my stomach?" she spat.

"You were getting a little comfy-comfy _here."_ he said revolted as he pointed at his chest.

"I was not!" sputtered Hermione immediately turning red at her own thoughts.

"You disgust me,"

"The feeling is mutual." she said nastily.

She hastily stood up, brushing off dead leaves from her clothes and after successfully pulling a twig from her hair, she asked, "Where are we anyway?"

There were in a deserted meadow dotted with tiny gold and white flowers that seemed to produce an eerie glow. Around them tall black-barked trees hide them from being seen. It was quite a beautiful place.

"Weeping Lilies," he said as he perched his bag on a boulder.

"Lilies?" asked Hermione. She kneeled down and peered through the grass and saw that they were indeed lilies. Miniature lilies the size of dandelions. But _weeping?_

"How come they're weeping? I don't see any moisture or water coming from the flower," asked Hermione.

"When a person stumbles across this flowers, even the faintest trace of its smell can kill." he said, his face an expressionless mask.

"Kill?" Hermione doubted. "That's impossible! I've never heard or read about them before! I don't remember anything resembling them in _Most Dangerous Plants in the World; Second Edition_. And kill with its smell? I don't smell anything and we're not dead, are we? I mean, there's no proof, is there? This—"

"I've seen it." said Malfoy.

"Wh-what?" Hermione stammered. It was just impossible. A killing flower? The Ministry would have stopped it by now or killed it! The thought of it was horrible.

"I've seen it. It was a muggle woman. She seemed lost. I was ten. I was playing with my dog. She came over here,"-he stepped at the outside of the meadow-"and she-she just crumpled to the ground, screaming. Screaming for help. She was hopeless." He stared at the ground transfixed and as if by a force, he shook his head, confused.

Hermione sat there looking at him and she felt a different feeling for him: Pity. Pity for him that at the age of ten he witnessed such a gruesome death.

"But how come we're not dead? And the Ministry—"continued Hermione.

"You'd think the Ministry would waste time on these flowers than rebuild the Wizarding World? I'd think not. And anyway, we're wizards. We're immune to them." He said reaching for his pack.

"But—"Hermione wanted to argue. How could the Ministry let this happen? How could they not act or help? It was like S.P.E.W all over again. Hermione felt that she had to carry the burden to protect the muggles. The horror she felt when thinking of her parents finding this patch of land and die almost instantly was incomprehensible.

"There's no use, alright? So stop your babbling!" he said annoyed.

"But who would plant these?" continued Hermione ignoring the impatient tapping of his foot.

"Shouldn't we put up camp or something, Granger? You're Miss Know-It-All. You must have something in that bag of yours." He said tiredly.

"Oh, yes, right." said Hermione grabbing her purse which caused its contents to rumble. She took out her wand, pointed it at the purse, and said, "_Accio Tent_!" after the tent flew out, she turned to Malfoy whose hands were crossed against his chest looking doubtful.

"I trust that you know defensive spells?"asked Hermione.

"Of course I do." said Malfoy and he walked across the meadow and walked in a circle while waving his wand. Turning to the tent once more to the tent, she whispered, "_Erecto!"_ and instantly, the tent righted itself.

Eyeing the tent doubtfully, Malfoy approached it with narrowed eyes. "That _is _a magical tent, right?" he said.

"Of course it is. Do you expect me to jam myself with you in there like sardines in a can?" she challenged.

"A _can? _What—"

"Oh, just get inside will you?" she interrupted.

"After Malfoy noisily got inside, he stood in the middle, rotating like a disco ball, eyeing every corner of the tent as if a judge in a paint exhibit.

Hermione closed her eyes. She could feel all the memories coming back to her. Like a movie playing behind her eyelids. The nights they tirelessly poured over books on Horcruxes. Ron continually tapping patterns on his magical radio. The table where they used to eat and chat. The sleepless nights when Ron left them. When he left her.

She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts. _This isn't the time to be thinking of Ron._ She thought. She had enough problems on her plate and she wasn't going to let boy problems weigh it down more.

"Stinks of old people and cats…and grapefruit." he added scrunching up his nose in disgust. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't smell anything. Perhaps she has become used to the smell due to a year residing in it or simply maybe because she liked cats, grapefruit and old people.

"Was this the tent you used on your journey?" he said settling on a bunk bed at the far end of the tent.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. She didn't know why she felt queasy. His presence felt like a violation to her. _He was a Death Eater._ She thought. She pushed away those thoughts. They had to work together.

"I'll take first watch." And she perched herself at the tents entrance thinking, how in the world were they going to clear their names.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was shining brightly when Hermione woke up. She could smell coffee and toast drifting from the small stove inside the tent. She sat up, rubbing her tired eyes. She had slept while she was on watch. She got up hastily and got into the small kitchen. What she saw next shocked her: Malfoy was crouched over the small stove and scrambled eggs.<p>

"Uhm, what are you doing?" said Hermione cynical and frozen on the spot. The Slytherin Prince cooking? It was second to impossible but there he was, holding a spatula on one hand and a smoking pan on the other.

"Cooking," he said simply as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world. Maybe for some but certainly not for him.

"Cooking?" said Hermione still disbelieving.

"Yes, Granger, cooking." he said pushing the eggs on a plate.

"You can cook?" choked Hermione.

"Are you blind as well as deaf, Granger? Yes, I can cook. It's not the hardest thing to do in the world." he said as he extinguished the fire on the stove.

"Shut up, Malfoy." mumbled Hermione. The aroma of the feast before her literally made her mouth water. She could hear her stomach growling in hunger. She sat down on a chair and pulled eggs and toast towards her.

"Where'd you get this food?" she asked her mouth full of eggs and toast.

"I found a sack full of food in your bag. I was hungry. So I cooked." he said pouring hot chocolate on his mug.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" said Hermione.

"Why so many questions?" he asked, cheesed off. "Just eat, alright? Sheesh, I don't know how Potter and Weasley could put up with you." he added.

Not wanting to fight this early in the morning, she just scowled at him.

"I was thinking," said Hermione. "What do you think about the prophecy Trelawney made?"

"I always thought she was a fraud, that woman." he said drowning his drink.

"She said two enemies were going to work together. I kept thinking…who two enemies? And the killing, I mean, who could do such a thing? And why would that person set us up? I—"she drawled on when she was interrupted by Malfoy.

"I don't care who killed that old bat. I just want to find why he pulled me into this mess-and with all people: you." he stood up placed himself on the entrance, an apple on one hand.

It has been three days since their risky escape and Draco Malfoy was becoming more and more agitated as the seconds passed by. He was cranky, insulting and refused to cook which was a pity because Hermione Granger, other than drawing, does not know how to cook.

It was a cold night and Malfoy was as ratty as ever. He kept conjuring tiny birds and stunned them and revived them and he was about to get on Hermione's last nerve.

Hermione, on the other hand, was left to cook and to be honest, she wasn't doing a splendid job.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione as she dropped a smoking pan in a bucket of water.

"What?" asked Malfoy, nonplussed.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Stop stunning the birds!" she yelled breathing heavily.

"What's your problem? Stop annoying me, you nuisance." he said zapping another bird.

"I-I- let's just eat bread." She said quietly.

Malfoy approached the table uncertainly and realizing why the Gryffindor Lioness's mood is rotten, he smirked tauntingly and took a piece of roll.

"You don't know how to cook, don't you Granger?" he said breaking the piece of bread in two.

"What?" said Hermione, blushing.

"I said, you don't _know_ how to cook. You have no talent in cooking whatsoever. Am I right?" he said stuffing the roll in his mouth.

Hermione said nothing. Her cheeks felt hotter and redder. This was the last straw.

"YES! Yes, I don't know how to cook, yes I don't know how to draw. I have no talent in any of those things!" she jumped up as the chair clattered on the floor.

"Know-It-All Granger does not know how to cook and draw?" he teased, his eyebrows raised.

"You actually don't _know_ how to do something?" he laughed, triumphantly.

"At least I do something! How about you? You keep sulking in a corner. "

"I DO NOT SULK! Maybe- "

"Shh!" said Hermione suddenly.

"What are you shushing about?" he said infuriated.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

Ignoring his question, Hermione peeked through the entrance flap and to her amazement, she saw a silver tabby cat with circles on its eyes. It was walking towards her; the grass undisturbed. When it was directly in front of her, it talked.

"_Meet us at a MarryRose Café tomorrow at noon corner near Liverpool Train Station. Keep safe Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy."_ It said in a stern voice so familiar. She then noticed Malfoy beside her, staring at the cat.

It nodded once and evaporated into a silver mist and then, nothing. _A patronus._ She thought.

"Was that McGonagall?" Malfoy whispered beside her.

"Yes. I think so…" she trailed off. Meet them? About what?

"We should meet them don't you think?" she said.

"No. It might be a ruse. We don't know. And a _muggle_ coffee shop? No way." He said getting up.

"But—"

"NO. I'm not going."

Hermione sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>It was unusually cold for a Sunday morning and it wasn't even December. Hermione pulled her coat closer to her; the harsh wind lapping and scratching at her face. Being muggle-born, she was no stranger to the noise of the cars and buzzing of the people on the busy street, she knew her way perfectly through the streets.<p>

Her companion, on the other hand, was not happy. Behind her, she could just catch words from his incoherent murmured protest like: muggle, filthy, odd, mad, and disgusting.

There was a lot of argument on whether they should meet or not but after a lot of debating, insulting and a five minute lecture from Hermione on disguises, news and criminal psychology, Malfoy begrudgingly gave in.

"Are we there yet?" asked a bad-tempered Malfoy for the umpteenth time.

"It's disgusting here," he said.

"Almost," she answered.

She couldn't blame him. It wasn't his fault he wasn't raised right. He grew up believing muggles were below vermins. He was raised thinking he was above all others. But still, it was insulting.

"I just have to get money in the bank."

"Bank? Muggles have banks?"

"Of course they do! Why? Muggles and wizards have a lot in common you know."

But Malfoy ignored her. His face was turned up, looking at the sky; a very curious look upon his face.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at the sky.

"An airplane," she replied as she pushed buttons on the ATM.

"What's an airplane?" he asked again.

"A metal contraption that muggles use to travel." She said indifferently. Despite herself and her hatred for him, he looked quite endearing.

"Mental…and they fly that? Completely mad." He said shaking his head.

"C'mon. We'll be late." She said and rounded a corner, Malfoy on her heels.

After a few blocks, they find the café bustling with muggles, it was the last place the Ministry would look for them.

Hermione was about to open the door when suddenly, Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"Do you expect me to go in there?" he said sounding incredulous.

"Yes, I do, ferret." She said annoyed. "But if you'd rather stay outside and—"

"Shut up. I'm going."

Hermione smiled.

She opened the glass doors to the delicious smell of blueberry muffins, coffee, and pastries. Hermione checked the time on the grandfather clock at the left corner. It was already noon. They sat on a couch in a corner far from view. A waitress with straw colored hair, make-up that could probably paint the Greatwall of China two times around.

She was batting her eyelashes ridiculously, pouting her lips unnecessarily, and obviously trying to get Malfoy's attention. This somehow cheesed Hermione off.

"Cappuccino, please." snapped Hermione.

This she ignored and turned almost instantly to Malfoy.

"How 'bout you, handsome?" she said flirtatiously.

"What?" he asked startled as if not quite sure what to do.

"What can I get you?" she said smiling sweetly.

"Whatever she's having." he said looking at the entrance.

The waitress looked at Hermione indignantly and trudged away and took the bill from her hand. After a few minutes, there was a light tap on her shoulder. Hermione looked over her and gasped. At first glance he looked like a lawyer. But it was Lupin looking youthful and happy. And for once he wasn't looking shabby anymore. He was wearing a crisp grey suit; his hair neat and tidy and just behind him, stood Professor McGonagall standing straight as ever. The only difference was she wasn't wearing robes. She wore a black dress and a pearl necklace; she would easily be mistaken for a rich widow. Indeed it was shocking for both Hermione and Malfoy to see their Professor so muggle-ish.

"Lupin! Professor!" breathed Hermione standing up.

"Professor?" asked Malfoy from behind her uncertainly.

Lupin smiled at her and sat down in a chair in front of them and so did Hermione and Professor McGonagall.

"Like it Hermione?" said Lupin still grinning.

"You look…different!" said Hermione smiling.

"I do-oh and, good afternoon, Draco." He said politely knowing that his attitude towards him and their family feuds made him unpleasant.

Draco acknowledged him with a curt nod and said, "Professor,"

"Harry helped us with the clothing, you know, to make us look normal." Lupin said conversationally.

"And I think Mr. Potter was right. No one has given us strange glances yet." McGonagall said nodding.

"Professor,you completely—" Malfoy began but was cut short when the waitress came back with their orders. When she put them down, she gave him a wink, slipped a paper on his hand and gave him a gesture that said _Call me._ She walked away shaking her hips.

"Disgusting," said Malfoy blowing the paper away.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, we have a proposition for you. We believe that you did not do the crime and you would need to clear your name. The Order—" said Professor McGonagall.

"What Order?" Malfoy said suddenly.

"The Order of the Phoenix wants to give you a mission-" said Lupin politely.

"And what? Work for your Order? What am I to you-a servant?" he whispered angrily.

"Malfoy, shut up will you?" snapped Hermione. _How immature._ She thought.

"Mister Malfoy, please, you have no choice. If you present yourself to the public you would be sent straight into Azkaban." said McGonagall, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes, Draco. You have no choice. Look, we made a deal with the Minister. Your mother would be set free. No cuffs, no nothing. She would be free again and you could get your name cleaned." Lupin said in one breath knowing that if he did pause to breath the feisty teenage boy would interrupt him.

"You say that as if I have a choice. But I have no choice, do I?" He said bitterly. "What's the "mission"?" he scoffed.

"To find who the murderer is and get him in custody and in the process, clear your names." said McGonagall.

"Also, there has been talk about a new Dark Lord." He looked at Malfoy questioningly.

Malfoy answered with a shrug.

"Probably just talk." He said.

"But still. Please look into it." said Lupin.

"I think it's time to leave." said McGonagall as she stood. "We'll go separately." said Lupin. "I would like a word with Draco."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes suspiciously but went with him.

"Miss Granger," called McGonagall. "Here, from Mr. Potter. Please notify Mr. Malfoy that he could not take from his Gringotts vault. The Ministry is really keen in finding you."

"Thank you, Professor. Er…Professor, how are Harry and Ron?" she asked.

"Their fine, Miss Granger. Don't worry." She smiled. Malfoy walked up to them, his face tense.

He nodded to her. "Goodbye, Professor." She said. "Lupin," she called.

They walked away together, side by side, neither talking. As they neared a deserted alleyway, they disapparated.


	6. A New Adventure

**A/N: **Here's the next Chapter! Hope you guys like it! Anyway, **Read and Review**!

* * *

><p>A New Adventure<p>

It was days before Draco and Hermione communicated except for the occasional nod and "Yes," or "No," other than that, neither acknowledged the other's presence. Both immersed in their own thoughts of: loneliness, murder, family and in Hermione's case, friends. Hermione longed to be with them. Longed to stroll in the halls of Hogwarts and drink butterbeer with them. She would even put up with Ron's infuriating eating habits and complaining. Draco on the other hand, never gave them a thought. It was not because he was a selfish prat or because he didn't care for them. It was because it pained him to think about them. It was because of him that they had become servants of the Dark Lord at such a tender age even if it was inevitable. It pained him to think that because of him, his friends lead a secret life of hell.

He was sitting in the couch inside their tent, clutching his cup of tea for warmth. The weather wasn't hot. He just had nothing better to do. He started to sip when something startled him from behind making him jump and spill the tea on his shirt. He cursed silently before looking up to see Granger standing facing him. His eyes narrowed guardedly as Granger lowered herself on the couch facing him.

"What do you want?" he asked quite civilly.

"Nothing much," she said as she waved her wand on his wet shirt.

"Er…thanks." he said uncertainly.

"I was thinking…could you-would you tell me about the Death Eaters?" she asked her face expressionless yet her voice showed how uncomfortable she was.

"Err…why?" he asked surprised.

"Well, we haven't really done anything, have we? I mean-we don't really know what to do except to find out about the killer. And…I've been thinking about what you said." she said.

"And what exactly did I say?" Draco asked her, sitting down on the other couch.

"That maybe this is because of the Death Eaters." she said.

He raises an eyebrow.

"That maybe they want payback or something-I don't know. You're the Death Eater aren't you?" She said sounding cross.

"_Were _a Death Eater. Know the difference, Granger." He emphasized. "And I don't have news about them or whatever they're doing ever since I changed sides."

"But what about new leader of the Death Eaters? I mean-" She continued.

"As I said to Lupin at the shop, it must be just talk." He said airily.

"That reminds me, what did you talk about?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly nothing that concerns you, Nuisance." He teased with his trade mark smirk plastered across his face. The audacity of this boy to tease in such a circumstance was making her anger flare up.

"Fine, but I want to talk about anything unusual happenings when you were still a Death Eater." She said indomitably.

Malfoy gave a loud sigh. This woman was really making him tired with all the pestering. But since he was part of this mission, he had no choice once again but to participate.

"There had been some strange happenings on some Death Eater meetings," he said looking down at his cup of tea. Granger was looking at him intently as if he had just given homework worth sixty percent of their grade. "There was this strange bloke that the Dark Lord used to carry around with him on meetings. He stayed behind him all the time. He always wore black robes that hid his face completely. No one would talk to him. When it would be time to reveal our faces, he would not do the same and the Dark Lord wouldn't mind. On important meetings, he would sit in a corner. Just sitting, just listening. No one has heard his voice. The Dark Lord ordered him to stay in the Manor but I never saw anything of him and I don't know which part of the manor he sleeps in." He said shaking the dregs of tea leaves.

"Is that it?" She said after a moment. "There's nothing more?" she said doggedly.

"Yes. That's all I have." He said, rising. "Excuse me," He walked to the entrance flap but was stopped with yet another question by the Nuisance. "Where're you going?"

"None of your concern. I'll be back in five minutes." He crossed the barrier and apparated away.

He appeared near the river where he used to throw stones in when he was still a child. He kept thinking about Granger and it was ireful. He cursed under his breath. He located a tree just across the bank of the river and was ready to empty himself when unexpectedly, he heard a loud popping sound behind him. Instinctively, he drew out his wand ready to hex the lights out of the intruder when to his astonishment, he saw Granger.

"You!" he whispered angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are _you _doing here?" She said looking bewildered and unsteady.

"I was-How come you know this place?" he said coming closer.

She was blinking rapidly as one does when trying to remember something. She looked at him, worried and confused.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"You don't know? Wha-what do you mean don't know?" he said angrily. How stupid was it to apparate to someplace you don't even know? _She could have splinched herself_. Draco shook his head.

"You left the tent and I was about to wash my cup when suddenly, I felt myself apparate." She breathed.

"You mean you didn't mean to? But that's im-"

"Impossible, I know." She sat down beside the river. "Let's get back to the tent." She said after awhile.

Together they apparated outside the boundaries of their protective spells. They find it deserted and empty as if no one has set foot on it. Perfect.

"Good. The spells work. They cross the boundary and instantly, the tent comes in sight.

"I'll go cook dinner." He said uneasily. She answered him with a nod.

Hermione Granger was thinking. Nothing like this has happened before in the history of Disapparition and Apparition. Shaking her head, she sat on the bench facing the table. She could hear Malfoy chopping mushrooms. She was about to stand up and grab the Horcrux book she summoned from Dumbledore's office even though she knew it would be of no help. She opened the book when a sharp pain pierced her thumb. _Probably a paper cut._ She thought. But there was no blood, no cut yet there was pain. She heard Malfoy curse loudly.

"What's that?" she asked walking to him.

"Nothing," he said.

"There's blood. You're hurt." She looked over him and could see blood all over the plate he was chopping on and the blood stained knife he was using. The cut was deep and also big. Also, it was right where she felt the jabbing pain in her hand. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I said it's nothing." He said stubbornly.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're bleeding." She took her handkerchief and passed it to him. "Apply pressure on that. I'll get essence of dittany." She quickly took her purse and _accio-ed _the bottle out. A tiny bottle half filled with amber colored liquid fell into her hands. She walked back to him and took his hand and poured the essence into the wound.

"Ahh—" he winced as smoke emitted from the wound and it healed itself. The throbbing pain in Hermione's hand throbbed even more.

Draco gave her a nod and whispered, _"Scourgify!" _at the blood stained mess. It boggled her brain at how her hand had hurt in the same place as Malfoy's wound. Was there some kind of connection between them? She shook her head in disgust. A connection with a prat was something she didn't want although this gave her an idea. She took the knife from the stove, pulled up her pants and cut herself on the leg. Not one to cut herself, it was utterly painful and she clamped her mouth shut from making any noise. The reaction was immediate. As blood trickled from her wound, Malfoy winced and grabbed his leg at exactly the spot where Hermione had cut herself. Malfoy pulled up his pants but there was no blood.

"It hurts over there, right?" Hermione asked. Malfoy looked up to her leg and saw the blood.

"What the-you cut yourself?" he said staring at the gaping wound.

"When you cut yourself, I felt the pain. Right where your wound was." She said ignoring his question. "Did you feel some kind of stabbing awhile ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. It still hurts." He massaged the part of his leg where there was supposed to be a cut.

Hermione got the bottle of essence of dittany and poured it onto the wound. The wound smoked and healed doubling the pain; Malfoy winced again.

"Don't you think it's odd?" she said.

"Odd? It's unnatural!" he practically screamed as he stood there, rigid.

"Here take the knife." Hermione handed him the knife. Malfoy took it gingerly.

"Stab me." Said Hermione.

"_What?_ I think I heard you wrong-you want me to stab you?" he said incredulous.

"Yes. Stab me." Said Hermione bracing herself.

"With a knife?" he said unsure. _This beaver has lost her marbles._ Thought Malfoy.

"Of course with a knife you idiot. You can't really stab me with a spoon can you?" she said impatiently.

"You are fully aware that I could hurt you. Most probably kill you." He said and gripped the knife firmly.

"Of course I do." Came the reply of Hermione.

"And that if I kill you it won't be in my conscience and that I won't be held against it." He continued.

"No." she nodded firmly.

"Very well. Here goes." He twirled the knife on his hand as he came closer and closer and closer… Suddenly, he lunged himself at her, the knife expertly handled and he stabbed her at the heart. Hermione was waiting for the pain yet there was none. Malfoy was standing there, knife in hand.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

"I couldn't."

"What do you mean you couldn't? I just—"

"It won't."

"It won't?"

"Yes. The knife won't touch you." He said quietly.

"Try again." She said and try he did. He tried to stab her multiple times but as if by a barrier, the knife won't come in contact with her. Finally, he got tired.

"There's no use. You've got some kind of force that I can't penetrate." He said sitting on the bench.

"How about I try?" she said after a moment.

"You're going to stab me?" he asked calmly.

"Yes. At least I'll try." She said taking the knife.

"I doubt that you can harm me." He whispered to himself.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Just stab me." He said standing up but as Hermione stabbed him, the outcome was the same. A barrier stopped her from harming him and she had a vague idea on what's happening.

"Let's stop. This is getting us nowhere." He said plopping back down.

"I have a plan to know who the Death Eater's new leader is." Said Malfoy.

Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Usually the Dark Lord hold meetings every full moon of every month and next week is the full moon." He said as Hermione thought of Lupin and his painful transformation. How lonely he must be to be separated from Tonks in such a horrible time.

"Nuisance!" yelled Malfoy as he kicked her on the leg.

"Ouch!" shouted Hermione roused from her reverie. "What was that for?"

"I just made a plan and apparently you had your head in the clouds." He said in contempt. Seemingly the Heir is not used to being ignored when speaking.

"Sorry. What's the plan?" she mumbled.

He gave a contemptuous puff air and took out a multiple of papers and a quill from his bag. He drew lines and circles to what seemed to be a map and labeled them with tiny words like: ballroom, kitchens, pantry, a multitude of rooms and powder rooms and the likes. After about twenty minutes of drawing and shading he finally pointed at a square marked _stable_.

"We apparate outside the grounds which is about a mile and a half from the manor-"

"A _mile and a half_!" yelled Hermione. Used to living in a rather small and innocent looking house, this came as a shock that someone could be _that_ rich.

"Yes, why?" asked Malfoy.

"N-nothing…it's just—it's huge, your estate." She stumbled.

"Yes, well…that's beside the point but it will probably be swarming with Death Eaters if what Professor Lupin is true…" he trailed off and took another fresh parchment from his bag.

"Anyway, we could sneak to the stables unnoticed with that cloak of yours or we could fly up to the tower-no-it would be too dangerous and the main entrance would be just stupid…" he said mostly to himself. Hermione sighed. Besides cooking and drawing, Hermione doesn't know how to fly and even the thought of heights scared the wits out of her and that is saying something.

"There's this secret entrance in the stables that leads to the kitchens and outside the kitchens a statue of my great-great-great-aunt Felicity covers an entrance," he points at a rectangle.

"The entrance leads to forks to three different tunnels each leading to either: my father's study,"-he points to a square on another paper marked second floor-"the ballroom and the drawing room." He pushed papers aside and pushed another paper full of drawings to her. "We could go there tomorrow." He continued.

"But this needs careful planning! We can't just bombard in there and not expect to get caught! You're being too rash." she said shocked.

"If not now, when?" he argued. "Next month? We can't wait till next month—"

"But there must be patrols out there! We don't know the patterns and the times!" Hermione threw back.

"Granger, you're looking at an _ex-Death Eater_ or did you not notice? I know their times and how many people there are and they're as dumb as that Longbottom can be and no one knows my manor better than me." He said stubbornly.

"But-" Hermione began. She knew he was right and that if they wait for more time, the patrol patterns would have changed and that they would have more trouble looking for a way to get in, but something wanted her from entering the manor. Perhaps it was the memory of her torture in that house-if you could call it a house-or the sick feeling that she had whenever she was to embark on a risky mission.

"Here," he took a paper full of diagrams and a map on top of everything else. "This is the map of the estate. You can study it all you want but we'll go." Said Malfoy.

Finally, Hermione agreed. "Alright," she said after a moment. "But not now-maybe tomorrow because I'll have to study these drawing and plot our route. And I'll need you to make a list of the Deah Eaters protective spells and their patrol boarders. " She said piling the papers into order and took out a quill of her own to make notes.

Malfoy gave her a nod.

"Granger, I'm not as stupid as you think I am." He said as he took a parchment. "I'll take watch." Hermione looked at him intently; his back turned towards her and as he sat down on the entrance, Hermione smiled.

"Of course you're not." She whispered to herself. "You've changed, hadn't you?" She turned back to the paper and thought of the word _change_. What a beautiful word that was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't forget to leave a review!


	7. The Letter

**Disclaimer: We all know that J.K. Rowling is the author of Harry Potter so I'll cut the damn crap now.**

**Well... Sorry for vanishing. I had a lot of insecurities that needed to be solved and besides I was out camping. Anyway, I perfectly think that this chapter is really rather, the worst chapter ever. Idk but I think I'm missing something big about this chapter. Seriously.  
><strong>

Chapter Seven: The Letter

"I win! I win!" Hermione exclaimed, holding up her palm in front of Draco's clenched fist. She was wearing a chambray blue button-up shirt, black shorts, black converse hi-tops and a purple cardigan. In all honesty, she looked quite cool compared to Draco who was wearing his usual smart suit. Then again, it was Draco Malfoy and he would never stoop as low as wearing muggle clothing when it wasn't absolutely necessary.

"I understand that Scissors can beat Paper, and I get how Rock can beat Scissors, but there's no freaking way Paper can beat Rock. Paper is supposed to magically wrap around Rock leaving it immobile? Why the hell can't paper do this to scissors? Damn scissors, why can't paper do this to people? Why isn't Paper constantly suffocating students while they take notes in class? I'll tell you why: because paper can't beat anybody; a rock would tear Paper up in 2 seconds. When I play rock/paper/scissors, I always choose rock. Then when somebody claims to beat me with their paper I can punch them in the face with my already clenched fist and say, 'Oh damn, I'm sorry. I thought paper would protect you, you arsehole!' but considering that you're a girl then I'll just explain all of this to you while you wallow in misery at your defeat" Draco growled.

"Hot-headed much, Malfoy? Besides. It's just a silly, childish game" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him "Besides, it's just a silly, childish game" Draco said in a voice much like Hermione's. He rolled his eyes just like she had done then gave her the Slytherin Trademark smirk.

Over the few days that they were forced to spend with each other , the two had become quite... civil? Perhaps, if 'civil' meant that they wouldn't be fighting every five minutes or so then 'civil' they were. They actually had no choice in the matter. It was either they talk to each other or they die out of boredom, the latter being not much of a choice if you asked the both of them.

She glared at Draco who was glaring right back at her. Then it became very clear that the first person who looked away would suffer the consequences of being bothered every second of every minute to no avail. Just to get out of the current situation, Hermione took a frilly emerald quill from within arms reach without taking her eyes off of the blond Slytherin.

"Oooh, you found my weakness, It's pathetic little quills" Draco said sarcastically. Hermione grinned impishly and held the pointed tip of the quill above her open palm. Realizing what she was intending to do he asked incredulously "Are you insane?"

"Yes" she answered curtly while she grinned evilly. "Granger I will hunt you down and tear out your eyes if you do what I think you're going to do" Draco scowled, standing up and trying to take the quill away from her. "Oh, really? Because if you do that then I'm not the only one who's going to lose a couple of eyes" she told him whilst giving him a pointed smirk that would've put Salazar Slytherin's own smirk to shame.

Draco glared at her, if looks could kill then Hermione Granger would already be laying dead on the floor. She gave a small chuckle "Geez... I was just kidding with you" she said, handing over the quill. He scoffed and gave her another one of his infamous scowls.

"I'm trying to clearly understand why you, kicking aside the small fact that you're not a very nice guy, have so many girls falling head over heels for you. It's a romantic, but unhealthy, and unfortunately all too common delusion for the girls at Hogwarts...it actually worries me a little bit, to see young girls swearing undying devotion to a really awful person… I mean, I understand the psychology of it, but it is pretty unhealthy" Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"So it's quite unhealthy to fall in love with a handsome guy like me?" Draco asked, smirking "Uhhh... What do you think, Sherlock?" Hermione answered, sarcasm dripping from her words. Draco gave her a rather confused look "Who's Sherlock?" he asked. Hermione shook her head as she remembered that this was Draco Malfoy and he wouldn't know who the infamous Sherlock Holmes is considering his environment whilst growing up.

"I'm just gonna go and get some air" Hermione said, standing up from her squatted position on the floor . Draco looked up at her curiously "I didn't know you could touch air" he said. "I meant that I was just going to go outside to breathe fresh air, nimrod" Hermione scoffed in a very unladylike manner. With that she exited the tent, giving him one last glare.

Draco sat himself on one of the plush red armchairs in the tent and examined the amulet Tonks gave him. It was inevitable that he had some questions on his mind. Inevitable it really was. What would you think if a person who you weren't even close to mysteriously gave you an amulet through her husband? Creepy, right and it's not stalker creepy. It's murdering your teddy bear creepy.

He glided the pad of his thumb over the side of the amulet and flipped it over so he was facing its side. There was a grove on it. One could have mistaken it for a simple design if he or she was a nimrod but sadly; Draco Malfoy wasn't a nimrod, now was he?

He tried to pry it open with a smirk gracing his lips; this could be an answer to his pleas if he ever got his hands on the contents of the amulet. His face formed into a slight frown then finally into a full-out scowl. "Damn it!" he sneered, throwing the locket towards a corner of the tent. He sighed.

Standing up to get the amulet, an evident frown of disappointment was etched upon his handsome features. He walked over to the corner where he had thrown the amulet in frustration. It was lying there and Draco could imagine the damned thing laughing at his frustration and childishness.

He scowled at the amulet and bent down to pick it up. He straightened up, still scowling at the amulet. He ran his hand over the black crest on it and it suddenly grows hot in his hand "Argh!" he sneered, dropping the amulet and clutching his burnt hand against his chest as it throbbed painfully. The amulet turned into an angry shade of red as an inscription appeared above it. _Ego sum a purus sanguine._

"I am a pureblood" Draco translated. The locket popped open, revealing a shrunk piece of parchment. Draco picked up the amulet along with the shrunk letter. He placed the locket on the mantle, above the fireplace and examined the letter.

"_Engorgio" _he muttered under his breath then flipped the letter on its back. It was addressed to him from Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"That's peculiar" he whispered under his breath when in reality he was thinking the exact opposite. Albus Dumbledore was known as a brilliant lunatic after all, if that made any sense.

He opened the heavily sealed letter and began to read with his eyes.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I regret that I cannot guide you in this part of your lives but alas, history may repeat itself but it cannot be changed. Tom Riddle has an unnamed son and it is due to this fact that you must find his son and save him from taking the path the path that Tom Riddle has taken. Prophecies have always been useful in the past, but they are not just predictions waiting to happen, they are a warning that there is something that must be done before all is lost. If you are reading this letter then history must have already started to repeat itself, I also believe that the sworn enemies in the prophecy are you and Ms. Granger. Although it may be hard to believe, I don't doubt that I am correct. Good Luck Mr. Malfoy and remember, Always Seek For What Is Not There._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

After letting it all sink in he burst outside the tent and spotted Hermione sitting on the grass as she looked up at the starless sky. "People always told me that rain symbolizes evil and negativity" she started, not turning her head to meet his gaze "Well I've always thought differently. I think the rain washes away all our sorrows"

Draco stared at her in wonder and curiosity "Don't get all weird and mystical on me now, Granger" he joked "Because I just received a letter from a weird and mystical lunatic"

She turned her head and met his gaze. He was smirking widely as if he had the answers to all the questions in the world. She spotted the glowing locket that he was holding and rolled her eyes "Oh how flattering, Malfoy. It's a shimmering, glimmering necklace. What's next, a map to scry for?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"What do you mean scry for?" Draco asked innocently. Being a pureblooded wizard, he had no idea that 'scrying' was a muggle made-up superstition wherein a witch uses a crystal, a map and something that belonged to the person or thing that they were looking for. It was quite a retarded belief, really.

"Oh, never mind, I didn't say anything" Hermione snapped "Now would you mind? I'd like to know why the most 'manly' and 'arrogant' man in the whole wide world would be waving a glowing necklace in front of my face?"

Draco rolled his eyes at the scowling witch. 'She's quite cute when she's irritated' he thought. He did a mental double-take then realizing what he just thought, he stomped on the notion then just for good measure he spat on it. 'Now that that's done…'

"Take a look at this" he told her, holding up the letter from Dumbledore that he was hiding behind his back. Hermione took the letter from Draco and turned her back on him as she started to read. Draco started to protest but Hermione kicked him in the shins to shut him up "God damn it!" he scowled.

Hermione took a look at him and laughed heartily "Contrary to popular belief, 'Damn It' is not God's last name. Where did you learn that, anyway?"

"Oh please, Granger. I practically live with you. I've heard you swearing on more occasions than one" She gave him a glare and continued reading. She hadn't even finished half of the letter when Draco let out a menacing growl and yanked the letter away from her. "I was reading that, Malfoy!" She snapped but made no move to grab the letter.

Draco smirked at her. "If you want to know what the old coot wrote to 'me' Granger then 'you' will listen to me as I read the words out loud" he said, emphasizing that Dumbledore addressed the letter to him and not to her. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest then looked at him expectantly.

"Go on ferret face! We don't have forever you foolish nimrod!" She snapped at him. "Gee, what's got your knickers in a twist Ms. I'm-the-best-friend-of-the-boy-who-kept-on-living-and-living-and-living-and-living-and-living-and-living…and-living" he added another 'and living' just to annoy the living hell out of her. After all you should love your enemies, it pisses them off.

She scowled at him and gave him a look "At least Harry didn't get a good punch from me during third grade, would you like a repeat performance, Malfoy?" Hermione retorted. Draco went livid at the mention of that horrible day when he practically did the world a favor by getting rid of that hideous hippogriff.

"Well, Saint Potter isn't the one who saved your horrid arse when you were being chased by ministry officials, now was he?" He scowled at her. She rolled her eyes at him "You can thank your lucky stars that what I wish for will never come true since we'll both probably be dead if it does come true" she said

"Do you really irritate the living daylights out of everyone?" Hermione snapped at Draco "Well, My parents almost lost me as a child, but they didn't take me far enough into the woods. Every one has a list of problems and issues. But I am #1 on everyone's list. So that's a yes, Granger" Draco smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him "Go on, Malfoy. Start reading" she snapped impatiently.

"Dear Mr. Malfoy..." Draco began. When he was finished reading Hermione's eyes were as huge as saucers. She grabbed her wand which was lain out on the ground and said "Expecto Patronum" Draco looked at her curiously as she began to close her eyes and her patronus looked like it was listening to her thoughts

After a few moments her patronus charm bounded away and she turned to face a curious Draco "What message did you send?" he asked her. "I sent it to Professor McGonagall stating to meet us at the abandoned shack in Nottingham tomorrow at noon" Draco nodded his head.

"So do you really think he's right?" Hermione asked. Draco gave her a confused look "About the prophecy?" Hermione nodded "Maybe" he answered curtly.

"Maybe? Are you kidding me?" Hermione snapped. Draco shrugged "What do you want me to say, Granger? That I know very well that it's not true at all? Well, here's some brilliant news for you. I don't bloody know!" He retorted as they made their way inside the tent.

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and took a seat in front of the fireplace. Draco took a seat beside her and immediately felt the warmth seeping through his skin. "You're right. We should wait for Professor McGonagall and Lupin's reactions" She said. Draco gave her a bewildered look then he arched an eyebrow.

"You know I never thought you were the type of person to give up without getting your desired answer from me" he said. She gave him a smirk "There are lots of things you don't know about me Malfoy. A whole lot of things" Draco gave her a devilish grin before yawning.

""Well, let's go to sleep Malfoy" Hermione said, stretching her arms out. He nodded "Good night, Ms. Beautiful Beaver" he said. Hermione blushed. It was the first time that anyone had ever called her beautiful, granted he also called her a beaver but it was the first time she ever heard someone calling her beautiful. Not even Ron, her ex-boyfriend, called her beautiful. He would always go for pretty or cute but never beautiful "If I didn't know better I would have taken that as a compliment" she said, smiling whilst she tried to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. He smirked at her and stood up.

He helped her to her feet, then she did something that was completely unexpected, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled at him and said "Good night, Malfoy and thank you" then she spun on her heels and vanished somewhere within the confines of the tent.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione treated like usual though she didn't really denied the fact that she kissed him on the cheek. He liked that. She wasn't the same as all the girls he'd dated before. She didn't push the fact that she'd kissed him to his face nor did she pretend like it never happened. He definitely like that.<p>

As noon settled in Hermione and Draco were already dressed up. He was wearing his one of his smart suits and Hermione was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and black sneakers.

"Do you always have to wear suits?" Hermione asked him "It's not that I have to. It's because I want to" he answered and they disapparated.

When they reached the shack Professor McGonagall and Lupin was waiting for them there with a worried look on their faces. The shack was small, dilapidated, and thick with filth much like the shrieking shack although it was a little bit dustier and it was clearly older for the place smelled like rotting wood.

"Professor! Lupin!" Hermione greeted ecstatically and gave both Professors a charming smile. Draco gave a curt nod towards both Professors and turned to look at Hermione "Has something gone wrong, Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked. Draco shook his head and gave them a wide smirk.

"No Professor. Malfoy found this letter in the amulet that Tonks gave him" Hermione handed the letter to Professor McGonagall and Lupin. They both read the letter out loud and after they finished Professor McGonagall started pacing, leaving behind the a trail of creaking sound as she reread the letter over and over again.

Lupin was immersed in deep thought while Draco and Hermione looked at both adults expectantly. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said "I need a drop of blood from the both of you" she motioned towards Hermione and Draco. The two teens looked at each other. "Quickly now, use this" Lupin said, seeming to understand what Professor McGonagall was yammering about. He held out a small knife towards both teens.

Hermione took the knife from Lupin and made a small cut on her palm. She turned to Draco and said "Give me your hand" Draco scooted away from the girl with the knife for he knew that there was a tiny bit of chance that she would stab herself just to kill him. She rolled her eyes at Draco and pulled on his hand. He gave a yelp of surprise and she took the chance to make a small slash on his palm. "What in Salazar's Bloody Name was that for!" Draco snapped, caressing his injured hand.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" she said sarcastically and handed the knife with their mixed blood to Professor McGonagall "I don't see how my amazing and glorious blood mixed with Granger's filthy and..." he was cut off by a deathly glare from Hermione. The Professor instructed Lupin to hold the letter while she held the bloodied knife above it and whispered an incantation.

"What are they doing, Granger?" Draco asked Hermione. She sighed and answered "During the war we used to send each other letters with hidden meanings. That way Voldemort had no clue of what we were truly planning" Draco nodded his head.

The shack shook violently as Professor McGonagall whispered furiously and then everything went still. Professor McGonagall lifted her head and let the blood on the knife drop on the letter. The letter was set aflame where the blood touched it until it was only reduced to a few pieces of paper. Professor McGonagall muttered a spell and the pieces of paper arranged themselves in the air.

The four wizards looked incredulously at the message in front of them "Find the looking glass, to pierce the heart of the dark lord's wrath" Draco and Hermione read out loud. "What is it with bloody old lunatics and bloody riddles!" Draco exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "He could have just said 'find the looking glass at _ insert name of place on the blank" Draco scowled.

Hermione sneered at him and thought for a moment "We need to formulate a new plan" she said to the others who seemed to be immersed in their own thoughts "No freaking crap, Rowena Ravenclaw!" Draco scowled. Hermione sent him a death glare while Professor McGonagall and Lupin looked at each other in a silent and heated mental debate.

"Yes, We are well aware of that Ms. Granger. For now, go back to your camp and get a good night's rest. You'll think better in the morning" Professor McGonagall said. Remus nodded while the two teens merely grumbled under their breath. Draco because he didn't like anybody telling him to go sleep when he was supposed to find some sort of 'mirror mirror on the wall' and Hermione because she hated not knowing the answers to something but they both complied because the Professor was right. "Oh right! I forgot! Let's all go get a good night's rest while Cinderella's seven dwarfs die one by one" Draco exclaimed

Hermione looked at him curiously "For your information, Malfoy, it's Snow White and how the hell did you know about Snow White? much less, Cinderella?" she asked. Malfoy rolled his eyes "I'm not that ignorant about muggles, Granger. And besides, everyone knows who Snow Whale is" Draco sneered "Snow White" Hermione corrected "Yeah, yeah. Whatever"

"Mr. Malfoy it's quite necessary to get your bearings together before planning anything out of panic and anxiousness" Professor McGonagall said. Draco didn't put up much of a fight since he knew very well that he wouldn't win this argument. After a pregnant pause, Hermione plucked up the courage to say something first.

"Goodbye Lupin. Goodbye Professor" Hermione said "Goodbye. Take care of yourselves and Good Luck" Lupin said.

When they were about to disapparate Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall and said "Do you think he's right, Professor. Do you think that Malfoy and I could be the two enemies in the prophecy" Professor McGonagall gave her a reassuring smile

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I think he's right" Hermione nodded and with a single glance towards their Professors they disapparated with a pop.

**Sharcele**


	8. Feelings

**A/N:** OKAY. I AM SORRY FOR UPDATING VERY VERY LATE. :( Not completely my fault. Blame school and endless projects. :P BLEH.

But I made this especially long! :) Thanks anyway!

* * *

><p>Feelings<p>

Hermione Granger was making a plan. But considering the lack of clues and with nothing to work with, it was useless. Yet still she would scour the contents of the books that she had re-reading every page twice for some kind of clue of a magical mirror. She came out none. She threw the book away and grabbed another one on horcruxes though she had read it numerous times before. She was past caring whether it was dark magic or not; her life was on the line. She was wasting time and she knew it. Actually, she wasn't too keen on finding the mirror. Not that she didn't want to. She did. She wanted to save the world. That was Hermione Granger. It was the loneliness that she felt. On her previous endeavors with death, Harry and Ron had been there making it easier. But now, there was no Harry, no Ron only an infamous ex-Death Eater on her side and that had put her in a state of depression. Who wouldn't be if you were paired with someone you swore to hate with some prophecy by a self-praising fraud?

She threw the book down and it landed with a thump with all the other books she had thrown.

How was this going to work? She was never a whiner but now, she felt like she had every right to. She was going crazy! A good example would be kissing Malfoy. It was completely uncalled for and she didn't even think it was possible. And calling her a beautiful beaver? They were getting bonkers by the minute. And apparating to urinate to have your companion, for a lack of a better word, with you isn't really helping.

She heard him approach her. She ignored him until he was sitting on the couch in front of her. She could see the pinkish tinge on his pale cheeks because of the cold. He sat there, legs and arms crossed and looking as if he was about to say something but before he could Hermione went first.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she said looking at him.

"Aren't you baffled by this?" he said nettled.

"About this…_thing_?" she said. They have called it _thing_. They thought the word_ connection_ was too friendly like.

"What else?" he said crossed. "You must know with that brain of yours."

"Are you acknowledging my smartness?" she said with a slight smile.

"I've always known you were smart. But that's beside the point."

"Well, I do have some ideas but I still need book references." She nodded.

"Can't you just know?" he said.

"No one can _just _know something!" she slightly outraged. "You need books and facts and time to study things!"

He sighed in frustration and for a moment, his eyes lit up. "I think I know where the books are." Said Malfoy.

"Really?" asked Hermione skeptically. She couldn't quite imagine seeing the ignorant git reading a book. "And where is it?" she asked.

"In my grandparent's house, there's this book that my grandmother used to rant about-about things unusual and stuff. And they've got a whole library full of books. We could find what you need there!" he exclaimed.

"But what use is it when it's in your grandparent's house?" she said dejectedly.

"We can go there. Grandfather's dead and Grandmother's ill-has been for years and there's no one inside that house. Well…if you count house elves…" he shrugged.

"But…well…if no one lives there…I guess we could go." She said quite bothered how easily he said his grandfather's dead and his grandmother's dancing with death.

"Fantastic. We'll go now." He said and grabbed his wand.

"What? Now?" said a shocked Hermione.

"Yeah. Now." He looked back and gave her a smirk. "Honestly, Granger, don't you want to know about what's going on?" said Malfoy.

"Of course I do. Who wants to be stuck with you?" spat Hermione yet oddly smiling. "But I think we should pack all our things." Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Why?" asked Malfoy.

"We've been staying here for about two weeks now. To be safe I think we should camp elsewhere." She said and took her wand from her pocket.

"Fine but we need to hurry. There's not much sun left."

After they had hastily packed their things and lifted the enchantments, they apparated under the cloak side by side.

As the unpleasant feeling that came with apparition had passed, Hermione scanned the area. Trees surrounded them; golden rays of sunlight illuminate the ground. They walk for a few minutes and as the forest edge came closer, she could just see the silhouette of a manor in the sunset sky sitting atop a hill.

They crouched beside a birch tree covered by the shadows of the forest. He scanned the hill then gave Hermione the signal to move.

"Wait!"Malfoy said suddenly.

"What?" said Hermione jerking backwards.

"Let me call my house elf first." He said thoughtfully. "Nikita!" he whispered commandingly.

At first there was nothing. Hermione then heard a small pop and a small house elf appeared. Her big blue eyes were wide in shock and her ears were pointed straight up.

"Master!" she squeaked. "Oh, Master Draco! Nikita was worried! You were gone! People are looking for my dear Master!" she sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's alright." Said Malfoy. A hint of unusual gentleness in his voice. "I need you to tell me something." He said.

"Anything! Anything for dear Master!" Nikita squeaked again.

"Are there people inside the manor?" he asked.

"Only two, Master. Mistress Malfoy and Mistress Arwen." The little elf said. Malfoy's eyes light up but soon turned a violent blue grey. Hermione frowned.

"Alright, where are there?"

"In the Green Bedroom in the west wing."

"She's ill again, isn't she?" Nikita nodded. The little house-elf took a glance at Hermione, who was looking at her intently. Probably sensing she was muggle-born, the house-elf swiftly looked away.

"Alright, here's what I want you to do." Said Malfoy. "Unlock the front door; lift all the enchantments for the exit and entrances and do not-I repeat-do not let them get to the library. You understand?" he said harshly. The elf squeaked in fright. "Do you understand?" Malfoy said harsher than before.

"Malfoy!" whispered Hermione disapprovingly. "She's frightened!" but Malfoy ignored her. He continued to squint at the elf until it nodded. "Yes, Master Draco."

"Good." He nods at the elf. "You may go." He said and turned to Hermione. She frowned as the elf disappeared with a pop. He pointed his wand at Hermione. In return, Hermione points her wand at him.

"Don't you trust me, Granger?" he said.

"Not with my life, no." she said equally.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Nuisance." He said annoyingly. "I'm just going to cast a Disillusionment Charm on you." Said Malfoy.

"I can do it very well by myself, thank you very much." As soon as she tapped her wand on her head, she could feel the cold sensation travelling from her head, down to her torso to her legs and then to her toes. She looked at her hands. She could see nothing but her wand seemingly floating in midair. She looks for Malfoy but he had already casted his charm.

"Malfoy!" she whispered. "Malfoy!" she was irritated. What use was this if she couldn't see him?

"I'm here." Said a voice from behind, making her jump. "How am I supposed to know where I'm going if I can't see you?" Hermione said, cheesed off.

"The cloak won't fit us." He said a-matter-of-fact. "Here," he said. "I'll hold your arm."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. The Slytherin Prince holding _her_ arm? It was certainly not like him. "Are you sure?" said Hermione doubtfully.

"Of course." Said Malfoy flatly.

She could feel his warm hand holding her arm and warming her. She had expected it to be cold.

As they trudged to the manor, hand in arm, it was then she realized how grand it was. Five stories of white glimmering marble stood atop a hill. As they approached she could see creamy red, emerald green, gold and black veins in the marble forming intricate patterns in the wall.

They walked the steps to the door made of dark ebony wood. She could feel him push it and it opened smoothly. They crossed the threshold warily, peeking at the lobby. Moving paintings lined the purple walls; a golden staircase flowed in the middle of the humungous lobby. At a closer look, Hermione named the paintings. All of them were famous Slyhtherins like Merlin, Salazar Slytherin and of course, the whole Malfoy clan. All looked curiously at the door.

Whispering to and asking their neighboring paintings about the strange commotion. The door stood ajar letting the cold breeze flow inside the marvelous room.

He pulled her to the massive staircase and they climbed it as quietly as they could, tiptoeing onto the carpeted steps. Gleaming honey-amber wood panel the second floor lift. Malfoy steers her to the right, then left at a bend. The house was eerily quiet. They climb to another staircase and end up in a hall similar before only its walls were green and tall vases of flowers can be seen through the hall. They walk passing several doors and turn left and right again and stops. They enter another hall with blue walls. Windows thirty feet high grace the hall with golden sunlight, illuminating it beautifully. At the end of this piece of floor is a massive wooden door. Hurriedly, they walk towards it. It opens suddenly, creaking on its hinges. Blinding light shined through the door making her incapable for a split second. As her eyes got used to the light, her jaw dropped. Hundreds of thousands of books were shelved on the wall in the cathedral like library. A staircase slanted from the far middle of the room to the second deck. On the north wall, a window the size of the wall filled the room with sunlight. On the eastern wall was a huge painting of, none other than, Abraxias Malfoy. His eyes were stern and his mouth formed that famous smirk. You could almost feel the arrogance emanating from it. Under it was a grand fire place of blue and white marble between to vases of white roses. Couches and throw pillows were there for luxury.

Simply speaking, it was her perfect paradise. She made to move to the couches to warm her cold shoulders. It was then she realized that someone was beside her and that they came here with a purpose. Not to warm off or relax, but to search for a single book among the hundreds, perhaps thousands in the library. She sighed. It was going to be a long day and they don't have much time.

"How in the world are we going to do this?" she whispered aghast.

"You search the lower deck." He murmured after awhile. "I'll search the top." He let go of her arm leaving her free from restraint. She went to the nearest wall feeling tired already. She scanned the shelves. All of these were for potions and fungi. She moved on towards the next. She saw a plaque reading _curses. This looks promising. _She thought as she pulled down several volumes.

They searched the library for hours without a break. Her back was sore from getting and returning books. Even if she couldn't see it, she knew her eyes were red from scanning useless information; trying in vain to find the damned book. The sky was pink from the dust; it was twilight.

She sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time as she placed a reference book on _Medieval Jinxes and Curses_. As she reached for another book, she felt a small jab on her shoulder. She looked behind her but she couldn't see anything.

"Malfoy?" she whispered. "Are you there?" she whispered again.

"Your Disillusionment Charm is wearing off." Said a voice so close to her ear she could feel its breath on her neck, making her shiver slightly.

"Oh!" she squeaked in surprise. She tapped her head and felt the cold sensation again. Whispering once more, she said, "Are you sure it's here?"

"Yes," he answered. "It must be here somewhere." He said in a tight voice. "Just keep looking." He breathed.

Hermione frowned again. Her stomach was howling in hunger. They hadn't eaten since breakfast. Hermione made a move to grab another book when the door suddenly closed. Hermione swiftly turned around. A person in a dark blue cloak was standing near the door. The hood was up covering the face black.

"I know you are here." The person said in a soft willowy voice. It was a she. "SHOW YOURSELF!" she screamed. She dropped her hood. Long ebony black hair trailed down her shoulders. Her eyes, electric blue, were vicious and wide. She was pale like porcelain.

Hermione stood her ground, frozen to the spot. She stared at her face: So beautiful yet frightening at the same time.

The woman's eyes searched the cavernous library. She clutched her wand. For a moment, doubt clouded her eyes then—disbelief.

"Draco!" she whispered clearly outraged. "Is that you? Show yourself!" commanded the woman.

Hermione heard soft footsteps on the carpeted floor then Malfoy appeared beside her the trademark Malfoy smirk plastered on his face. "Missed me?" he chuckled. The woman's eye grew larger and more worried. "What are you doing here?" she whispered furiously. "You fool! You could have been caught!" she said.

"Don't worry Arwen. It's all taken care of." He smiled tensely. Arwen's eyes narrowed and widened again. "You aren't the only one here, are you?" she said suspiciously. "Show yourself!" She yelled once more. Hermione looked at Malfoy and saw him nod once. Hermione took out her wand, brandished it over her and felt warm.

"_You?"_ she whispered, completely dumbfounded. If it was even possible, her eyes bulged out like bugs, shining in the moonlight. The hair on the back of Hermione's neck stood as the girl named Arwen laughed a dangerous, deranged-like laugh.

"_You_," she pointed a white finger at Malfoy, "are a complete fool." She spat, jabbing her finger at his chest. Hermione half expected Malfoy to shout at her, screaming profanities and slapping her. But instead, he smiled. A smile unlike she had ever seen. The smile made him look different. It made him look innocent. She slapped herself internally.

"Of all people, _her_?" she hissed at him. "Don't you understand what you're doing? You're putting me in danger. You're putting _yourself_ in danger!" she hissed yet again. Hermione found her somehow frightening.

"For a second I'd think you'd care for me." He teased with a smirk. "I'm alright. See?" He took hold of her shoulders and hugged her, enveloping her with his arms. It was a sight that would leave a myriad of people with jaws on the floor.

"You have gone mad." She replied back. "Completely under the sea," She hugged him back and Hermione felt a curious pang in her chest.

Arwen turned around and stared at her. Eyes narrowed, she sized Hermione up and down which made her irritated. Suddenly, her memories flashed in her mind. Random memories playing in fast forward, from when she was a child to last month's adventure. She knew that girl was playing with her mind, searching and it made her head hurt. Gathering all the strength that she had, she pushed Arwen out and tried to barricade her thoughts, leaving her a little faint. She felt her mind clear and her surroundings came into focus. The girl was staring at her, shocked, probably not expecting her to be that strong.

He stared into her eyes; his face an indifferent mask yet his posture failed to convey the same calm, expressionless on his face. Even in the presence of his family, he hides his emotions.

Arwen's eyes locked into hers, her gaze so intent it could have burned holes on her head.

"We need your help," said Hermione speaking for the first time.

Arwen glanced at Malfoy, confused.

"And what is it that you need helping with?" she said hesitantly as if regretting that she ever said it.

"We need to find that ancient book Nana used to carry around." Malfoy said. For some unbeknownst reason, Hermione felt a smile creep through her mouth at the word 'Nana'.

"Why?" replied Arwen.

"Merlin woman, should you ask so many questions?" he said with a slight trace of a grin.

"I should if I must help you." She replied equally.

"There are…_things_…happening." Stuttered Hermione. She felt stupid.

"And what are these things?" said Arwen with an air of superiority.

"There seems to be a _connection_ between me and _him_." she said roughly and saw Malfoy's eyes widen and his pale face flushed pink in embarrassment. As Hermione said, she was not one to beat around the bush.

"A _connection_?" she said delicately. "How?" she said.

"We do not know. That's why we're here." Malfoy said glancing at Hermione with narrowed eyes.

"What are the symptoms?" asked Arwen.

"Whenever I would apparate somewhere else, even if she does not have knowledge about it, she would appear a second late after me and it is same with her." He said.

"Oh," came Arwen's reply. _"Oh,"_ she said yet again.

"What do you mean _Oh_?" Malfoy said anxiously.

"I have seen this before." Said Arwen as she came front-to-front with the big glass window, her reflection eerily staring back at her.

"This is old magic. In fact, it is very old, no one uses it now." She said as she crouched down and touched the floor.

"So you know about this?" said Malfoy, excited.

"Yes, I do. I have seen it." She took a short knife inside her cloak and made a small cut o her middle finger. The red blood so vivid from the paleness of her skin, dropped on the carpet with an unusually loud thud. A small part of the floor sprang open and a small pulpit emerged from the hole. On it was a very, very old looking volume. Its body was a faded black and it's pages a dirty cream.

Malfoy looked troubled and unsurprised.

"Here," she said lifting the volume with lightness and tossed it to Malfoy. "I do not have time to tell you about that brand of magic." She ushered them to the high arched doors.

"You must go," she said suddenly, her voice urgent and panicky. Even Malfoy looked confused.

"I will show you an easier way out." She said.

As they passed several corridors and descended a pair of stairs, one thing was on Hermione's mind. That this_ curse_ was not the first time it happened; that there was knowledge about this connection. Hermione looked up and saw the sky was dark and dotted with myriad of stars.

"This is as far as I can go," she said leading them into the edge of the meadow and the forest.

"Arwen—" began Malfoy but was cut off.

"Just go, okay?" said Arwen as she hugged him. Hermione felt that foreign pang in her chest again. She saw Malfoy frown.

Malfoy walked to Hermione's side, the black book in his arms. She could smell the perfume on his clothes as he draw closer.

Hermione nodded politely as Arwen said, "Page 394." and with that, they apparated.

As they set up camp in another forest, Hermione opened the book and turned to page 394. She came upon a _Soul Spell_.

_This spell binds two souls together. Only old traditional magical villages before used this spell but was banned in 1878 by the Minister Decree No. 8484. There are no known counter curses for this spell. Although used for soul mates for marriage, it was used for punishment for people who has committed dangerous crimes. When a half of the pair is killed, the other dies. Thus it was used for quick deaths. There are some powers the pair holds for example is the power to be able to read minds and apparate separately and appear in the same place. Although it was said that there are more powers than these…_

She dropped the book on the couch though she knew how delicate it was. She was going to die if he died and that they will be inseparable and that they had some crazy powers. She picked up the book again and handed it to Malfoy who was sitting quietly on the couch, waiting for her to explain.

Malfoy took the book and started reading. His brows creased as he threw the book on the floor, hard.

"That is absolutely _not _possible." He said as started paced. "That book is lying." He said as he paced faster and faster and faster…

"Sit down Malfoy. I think I might have a headache from watching you walk all day." said Hermione.

"How come _you're_ calm?" He hissed as he whirled around to face Hermione.

"Because I can control my anger. Unlike others…" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Really, calm down Malfoy!" started Hermione. "We might think this through!" she said.

Malfoy glared at her as he sat beside the upturned volume and picked it up and read it again.

"It said we would have powers." Malfoy said who seemed genuinely interested. "It said we could communicate without speaking." He babbled. "Could we try this?" he asked.

Hermione, who was shocked by Malfoy who asked for her permission, stared.

"Granger?" he said. "I know my beauty is beyond your comprehension but there is no need to look at me like that." He said with a smirk. That clicked Hermione up.

"Whatever Malfoy," said Hermione.

Hermione got up when suddenly, a word formed in her mind, completely not her doing. _How to Fall In Love with Goblins. _

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Did you…?" she started.

"_How to Fall In Love with Goblins?"_ asked Malfoy. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You heard that?" said Malfoy.

"Yes, I…" whispered Hermione. She thought, like Malfoy, that this just was something like a lie. That was why she didn't go ballistic when she read about it. The thought of her _soul_ being tied with her enemy was disgusting for Hermione though a small part of her, however small, was happy. She stomped on the idea viciously.

"How did you do that?" asked Hermione.

"Quite easy if you're a trained Occlumens." said Malfoy.

"Could you teach me?" blurted Hermione.

"What?" said Malfoy, mild disbelief on his face.

"Teach me Occlumency and Legilimency."

"Why?"

"Well, back at your grandparent's house, Arwen, she used Legilimens on me and I'd love it if I could defend myself." She said flatly.

"It's quite hard." He teased. "Are you up for it?" he said.

"Of course." said Hermione.

"We'll start tomorrow then." He said and he got up, facing her.

"I'll be making supper." He walked away slowly as Hermione only had a second left before he would disappear behind the stove.

"Malfoy," she called.

He turned around the slightest smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you." said Hermione.

"For?" replied a startled Malfoy.

"Cooking." said Hermione in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Wouldn't trust you with a knife, would I?" he teased again.

"Whatever but thanks anyway." with that he turned around and started to walk away.

"Er…Malfoy!" she called again.

"Yes?"

"May I call you Draco?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Suit yourself." He said and departed completely from her sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's about it for chapter 8. Don't forget to leave a review! :)


End file.
